Gravity Falls: Red Christmas
by snakeeyes64
Summary: All of the Mystery Shack Investigators they are going out to a cabin for a pre Christmas celebration. Unfortunately they celebration is cut short as their is an evil force that is about to make their white Christmas red with blood.
1. Bumpy Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own character Silent Jim as he is part of the "Demon Hunters" film franchise, nor do I own the show Gravity Falls and it's characters.

The following takes place mid-December of their senior year.

Chapter 1: Bumpy Trip

The sky is black, and the moon is shining, there is snow which has painted the ground white, a lone car is driving throughout the night. It is a black Trans Am car which has its headlight on illuminating the roadway and most of the nighttime.

The person that is behind the wheel is someone that is in an emerald green winter coat with gloves and blue jeans on. She has long brown autumn hair with a brown hat with dog flaps. She is some that is around 20 yrs. old. The person in the passenger seat has a navy-blue parka coat and gloves on, black hair cropped short and a baseball cap with a pine tree on the front. He is about 18 and right now is looking out at the night sky with nervousness. The driver notices her significant others look on his face and then has a sly smile on her face.

She says, "FIRE!"

The significant other jumps and was so startled that the baseball cap muffles his face.

Wendy has a small smile and says, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you were still alive."

Dipper straightens out the cap and says, "Yes, I am and what was that for you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well, this trip was getting too quiet for my taste."

Dipper adjusts his cap once more making sure it's on straight as he is still a little a bit shaken.

Wendy says, "Are you always this tense during the holidays?"

"It's not the holiday I'm worried about it just…I don't really like taking road trips in the dark."

"Really, I always found them a little soothing as there is just quiet and the open road to yourself."

Dipper remains slightly quiet not sure about the proper response.

Wendy says, "Oh, c'mon Dipper think positive, think how good it will be once we come to the cabins, having our pre-Christmas celebration."

Dipper he puts his head up and has a smile on his face.

Wendy says, "A tree, hot coca, cookies, decorations…"

Dipper says, "Hours of Fight Fighters 5."

Wendy then raises an eyebrow and says, "I was also thinking hours of snogging."

"What, I was getting to that."

"We're you are thinking of which new character to beat me with."

"Um, yeah."

"Wendy has a small smile and says, "Well, I wouldn't get too confident yet, I still have plenty of move you haven't seen yet."

"Bring it."

Wendy gives a wiry smile and Dipper he just thinks about a little of the that conversation and the possible double meaning.

Dipper says, "Wait a minute are we talking about the video game or um another kind of game."

Wendy says, "Both."

Dipper gets a little blush from that response and looks away to try and hide it which he suddenly realizes is stupid. The conversation they had has brought a little warmth to the trip and has made Dipper a little less tense from the night drive.

Wendy says, "Isn't this great, going out to have a pre-Christmas celebration will all our friends together."

Dipper says, "Let alone where we're going to have it, at Darrien's cabin."

"Are you excited because you want to uncover secrets there, what if it's just an ordinary cabin."

"Nothing about Darrien is ever ordinary, he's always hiding something."

"You still don't trust him, even as he has converted completely."

"He's not that good."

"Well suit yourself but personally I want to be there to finally sip hot coca and relax, you you're a workaholic you really love the thrill of an investigation."

Dipper nods in agreement and says, "Yeah that's true."

He has a small smile and so does Wendy as they continue driving, they continue their conversation.

Wendy says, "Still can you believe Darren he built that cabin himself and has added on to it ever since, it was a best kept secret for so long.

"And yet Candy was the only one that found it."

"And now we're going to be the next guests to fill up his mystery shack."

Wendy has a small smile and so does Dipper and both stick out one free hand, Wendy her right and Dipper his left and both they then hold hands.

But then suddenly they both get hit from the right and the car from the impact goes out of control and then on the left side crashes toward a tree. Both are unconscious in the car and suddenly there is some big seven foot gray figure that has a lot of grey clothing, dirt, but also has a long beard which goes down to its legs, that is just staring at the car with his hands that are half closed to imitate talons. His hands have dirty and blackened nails which have one or two tiny pieces of metal that are stuck right in a fingernail or two. But the figure doesn't even notice or seem to care about if the figments on his nails are causing any pain or not. It moves back slowly into the cover of darkness and as it does it keeps it's eyes on the wrecked car and the occupants in it.

Meanwhile, on a gravel trail there is a crimson red van with flames on the sides that is slowly advancing forward and then it comes to a big flat gravel lot and then suddenly parks. The driver comes out of the van along with the shotgun passenger. The driver has a navy-blue uniform with a shirt which has lots of button in the front, black boot and a cloak/cape that is draped all around him. His face is covered in some sort of helmet. It's a samurai like helmet as the back is shaped like one and it's all black, but his facemask is silver. It's a two-piece mask where he has a mouthpiece that has small ventilator spots left to right for breathing. And even the top cap of the helmet is silver and on the forehead of the helmet is a shuriken. The other is in a pink parka coat with black jean paints, black winter boots and glasses on. The driver then opens up the passenger side door and out comes two people one a female whom is in a black leather jacket, black boot shoes, bell bottom pants, black top, she has dyed deep red hair as she along with significant other whom is in the usual where black trench coat, black paints, combat boots, black gloves, black hat, and sunglasses.

All four of them see the cabin which is about two floors tall there is even a tool shed. The cabin looks almost like it could be a vacation hot spot for any holiday. The place is rather big as there is a deck out in front to walk on and even big enough to have a BBQ outdoors or party, several window up, down and to the sides, the cabin is painted sky blue, which really helps make it shine in the moon light. All four get a few things from the back and they come in and Darren/Crimson Talon he is walking a different direction to put the bags he has someplace. While Silent Jim, Candy and Grenda they are admiring how spacious the place is from the wood paneled floor which is red brown and has been freshly cleaned and they go to the living room and there is some furniture like a three seated white couch in the middle along with one two seated couch on the right, a chair on the left, and there is a flat screen TV set up but they notice there is a tree which is standing right by a window which is to the right next to the TV and covers half the window which has a view of the lake the home is near.

Grenda looks at Candy and talks with an Irish accent. "Nice pad."

Candy looks to her friend and says, "Use to just be just a small house."

"Looks like he's done lots of renovations since then, anyone that builds anything like this…, I almost thought you were daft for loving Crimson Talon I mean Darrien but now I'm thinking the other way around."

Candy has a small smile and then looks to Gretchen once more.

Candy says, "Listen I got help Darren with some stuff, it will take a while so you and Silent Jim can watch TV or decorate that tree or do whatever you want.

Candy leaves and it's just Silent Jim and her alone and Grenda she looks at the tree and then at Jim and says, "Do you mind bringing in some boxes with me?"

Silent Jim says in the usual dry matter of fact tone, "Of course."

Both come back to the house with two pearl black boxes which aren't cardboard but are some sort of light but save metallic substance. They both put them down and they open the lids and there are several small rectangular boxes. Gretchen, she take out the first box.

Grenda then breathes a gentle sigh as she looks at the big Christmas tree in the room and says, "This is always my favorite part of the holiday."

Silent Jim looks a little puzzled, "Tree burning?"

Grenda surprised at the response looks at him and says, "No are you daft?"

"Sorry that was how Christmas was celebrated in Dimension MCA to pay homage to the one of the tree gods."

Grenda looks at him strangely and then shakes her head. "Back to the subject, whenever I see an empty tree, I just know it is just waiting to be decorated."

She then looks at the boxes and then opens one of them and there are a bunch of decorations and she takes one of them out and it is a miniature replica of a Quilt Ann doll with an old style green and pooka dot purple long dress and a happy face of a girl with short long brown hair and a smile on her face with two red circles at the ends of the lips to represent a blushes.

Grenda looks at Jim and says, "This was an ornament mom gave me, I always loved these kinds of dolls when I was little."

Silent Jim says, "Sounds like you still do."

"Anything wrong with that."

"Of course, not though is anyone every dared say that in the public eye to you I'd…"

"Um, Jim I think I get the rest of it."

She then takes a miniature, hooks it up and places it on the tree. She then takes out another which is a homemade ornament of her favorite character in the show "TMNT" whom has a walnut for a body, five colored mini cotton balls glued to serve as legs, arms and head. The head has an orange bandana with plastic glued on eyes with a little backpack that moves any direction you turn it, and a tiny piece of glued paper to be a mouth.

Grenda says, "This I admire the most, I remember every December I and my aunt would go to a bazaar at our church to pick out new Christmas ornaments, there was always a place where we made ornaments of our own. There was just so many arts and craft supply to choose from, I decided to make characters form a favorite carton show of mine, the inspired me to get into fighting.

Silent Jim once again a little puzzled. "A humanoid turtle gave you inspiration?"

"Well you know what they say inspiration comes for the most interesting and unexpected places."

She then hands the character up on the tree. Grenda she then looks to Silent Jim. "So Silent Him do you have a special ornament."

He then opens his box with a push of a button, the box black metallic box opens up , unfolds slowly and he takes an ornament out from one of the mini black boxes he presses a button to unfold slowly and shows her the ornament which is circular but consists of several twisting roadway that are curved, zig zagged, go side to side all around. Grenda looks at it with puzzlement over the ornament and interest looks toward him. "It looks nice, what is it?'

Silent Jim says, "It's a mini replica of the planet there are many roads and curves here where many people could easily get lost of years. Each town is different in shape like neighborhood of people living in circles. I really like this planet because I could just about explore forever especially hose zig zag roads that have all the Christmas shops and even pizza places within every turn, I still haven't tried all the pizza on those streets."

Grenda curious of his story says, "You think sometime after the holiday, we could go to that planet and try those pizza places.

Silent Jim looks at Grenda and says, "It shall be one of my Christmas presents for you."

Grenda smiles from Jim's comment and then she has her hand on her stomach.

Grenda says, "Speaking of pizza I'm starving."

Silent Jim says as he also holds his stomach. "My blood sugar levels have reached zero."

Both Talon and Candy reenter the living room and Grenda looks toward both, "As much as I enjoy the tour, is there anything to eat."

Talon/Darren says, "Yeah, it's been a long trip.

Talon then looks to Silent Jim and says, "Jim, Bruce Campbell's Soup."

Silent Jim he suddenly takes out in his trench coat a big can of soup, which has a sketched face of the actor in a chief's hat, with a big soup spoon in his right hand, and that usual smile he gives.

Talon/Darrien looks at the soup and says, "Clam Chowder, my favorite."

He then goes straight to the kitchen to cook up the soup while Candy comes with him to help fix up the rest of dinner. Meanwhile both Grenda and Silent Jim they pass the time by decorating more of the tree.

As some other neck of the woods, one car is crashed onto one of the trees. Adam, he gets up slowly form the wheel. He looks but can't hardly see a thing as his vision has gotten blurry. He feels the dashboard for his glasses. He then feels the handle of his glasses and then picks them up but he notices something different about the weight and then he uses his four finger to feel for a lens but can't feel one and actually has that four finger go thought where the lens should be. He realizes that his glasses are broken. Adam disguards the broken glasses and then he reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a small case, which is a contact lens case and he puts them on and he looks within the car and sees what has happened and sees the front of the car has crashed into something as the front has been scrunched in. He then looks to his right and sees Mabel whom is still unconscious from the crash, Adam he then unbuckles his seatbelt and then comes toward Mabel to check for a pulse but then suddenly she stirs up and then she looks at Adam and she is wondering.

Mabel says, "What, what are you doing leaning on me and what just happened."

Adam says, "I don't know something just hit us out of nowhere."

Mabel says, "But what possibly could have done it there is hardly any wildlife here."

Adam says, "Even if there was, there are none that could have done this to the car."

He helps Mabel get out and Mabel stands there for a while just to shake off the effect of the crash, Adam is taking a look at their car and sees a huge dent on the left side but also something else that was unusual, he looks closer and sees there are what looked like hole that were sized and shaped as if nail went thought he outer skin of the car. Mabel has shaken out of it and then she joins Adam in looking at the car and is a little amazed by what she sees.

Mabel says, "What could have done this some sort of bear."

Adam says, "No, I don't think so Bears hibernate at this time usually, those looks a little too small and narrow to be bear claws, besides the holes also look like their slightly bent."

"Like someone just grabbed this car and just shoved it onto this tree."

Adam says, "I suppose."

"But how is that possible?"

"From the weight of this car and speed we were going, I have no idea what could have done this."

"Wait what if what hit this car comes back for us?"

"Then let's not wait to find out."

He then looks at the road they've been on and wondering how far they are.

Adam says, "Let's get and take what we need out and get the map."

Adam, he unlocks the trunk with his remote and then takes out a couple of the cases and hands Mabel her case and they get some sort of packs in the back and open the packs up to put in some clothes. And then both put on some snowshoes.

Mabel says, "Wait our cells."

Adam then looks at her and says, "Yeah, of course, I'll dial up my brother see if he's arrived."

Mabel says, "I'll dial up mine too."

Both they try dialing in the numbers but for some reason the numbers aren't getting though as they have dead dial tone and their phones act screwy as there is just static and it just keeps flickering.

Mabel says, "I don't believe this, this was a new phone it shouldn't behave this way."

Adam says, "Same here."

"Are our phones damaged."

Adam looks at his, checking it front and back and side to side.

"No, their intact, and this is made from material to be anti-impact proof and resistant to any substance."

"So why are they on the blink?"

"I don't know unless they were hacked, but that wouldn't make sense where miles away from civilization away and in the wilderness where no one tower exists."

"So, we're non comunicado that means I can't talk to my brother or any of my friends Candy, Wendy and Gretchen."

"Yeah I'm afraid not."

They both put their cell phones away.

"Adam I'm worried, what if they didn't make it to the cabin, did that thing also come after them."

"Let's hope not, however I not totally worried about them they all can take care of themselves; I'm worried about us."

"You know another question we should ask ourselves is who would want to hack us and cause this?"

"We first need to survive long enough to find that answer and help our friends if we can reach them on time, alright let's find out where we're at."

Mabel takes out the map and Adam takes out the combat knife and unscrews the bottom handle and takes out a compass.

Mabel is looking at the map and then says, "Alright I think I figured out where we are."

She points to a part of the road.

"There was a sign back there that said Oni Road, this is road were on."

She points to the road.

Mabel says, "And this is our destination."

She then moves her finger up a way and then moves it to the secret pathway that has just been drawn on the map which leads up to a creek which is where Darren/Crimson Talon's cabin is.

Adam says, "That's about 10 miles away from here."

Mabel says, "That's still a long walk."

"And with this cold and the darkness it makes it more difficult. Alright here's the plan we'll walk the miles to cover the distance and possibly make it tonight but if not then we'll find some shelter, build a fire, and camp for tonight."

"What about that thing, won't it find us."

"It already has, but if we keep moving, we'll be harder to spot."

"Hiding while in motion."

Adam smiles.

"You catch on to the ways of the ninja quick."

"Only because I had a good teacher."

Adam nods and both Mabel and Adam, they both stick close to each other as their walking in the snow. But as they are walking there is something that is behind the tree that is seven and a half feet, pale white and grey skin, and has a long beard that has both Adam and Mabel in his sight with eyes that are both completely black.


	2. Black Out

Chapter 2

Black Out

Talon/Darrien now with a black wrap cowl which covers the top of his head except the lower half and eye slits to see, Candy, Greta, and Silent Jim along with something else in the kitchen whom just came through a doggy door hole a black German Sheppard that is eating some dog food out of a bowl which has the name Dracula on it. All four at the table are just finishing their soup and sandwiches. Grata takes one more sip and then looks toward Candy and Talon.

Greta says, "Hey, Candy, I'm getting a little worried about Mabel and the rest."

Candy, she looks at her sports watch and it says, "9:17 p.m."

Candy says, "So am I, it's getting rather late, they should've been here by now."

Talon finishes ups and he puts his blue hood mask back on and stands up.

Talon/Darren says, "Guys, there still some time it does take a while to get here, but you got a point, try your cell Candy, my brother's doing the driving.

She then takes out her cell which is black but with a portrait imprint image on back of the phone of a poster of an old cover album of the boy band "New Kids on the Block" "Hangin Tough" a photo that shows in black and white each of the band members together. She dials up her number but all he gets is static and she then looks at his cell and sees there is nothing but static and noise. Candy looks at it curiously.

"What the heck, how is this possible?"

Darrien gets up and says, "What's wrong?"

Candy says, "I don't know, my phone is on the blink."

Greta says, "It's not possible for these phones to do that."

Candy says, "Check your phones."

Darrien takes out his phone which is also black but has the same portrait imprint of an old vintage 80's arcade game "Zakzon" which features a flying ship and it's blasted one of the big red circular fuel cylinders while zooming though a fortress that has all kinds of defenses coming toward it's from a electric force field wire and some torrents pointed it's way and trying to fire on the ship. and when he turns it on it's the same as hers. Greta and Silent Jim do the same with there's and have nothing.

Greta says, "What the bloody blazes is happening."

Candy says, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Darrien/Talon then looks up and says, 'Wait a minute."

Darrien, he gets up from the table and goes to a shelf in the living room which has a black briefcase. He opens it and takes out of the black foam padding a hockey puck sized disc and a miniature keyboard he hooks them up, puts them on the coffee table and turns them on but just like the cell phone he can't raise anything on the holographic screen.

Darrien/Talon says, "I don't understand it, how can this system be remotely hacked it's impossible."

Suddenly the lights all around the house shut off and then Greta says, "Oh, great now what?"

Dracula notices the lights out and goes to Candy a little frightened. Candy, she pets the dog to comfort it a little. Darrien takes of the black wrap cowl and put back on his silver ninja mask, stands up and looks at everyone.

Darrien says, "Don't worry, don't worry it's probably just the generator, I'll just check it out."

Candy stand up from the table and says, "I'm coming with you."

The dog Dracula comes to both and is rubbing his head on both their legs still little startled by the dark that just suddenly came.

Darien despite concealed in a ninja mask, makes an amused gesture with his eyes for both Candy and Dracula. Darrien says, "Thanks for the company."

He goes to a closet and there are shelves that hold emergency equipment, on the middle shelf there is a black metal box and then opens it and, in the padding, there are several black flashlights. He then takes two of them and then gives both to Silent Jim and Greta. Then he gives one to Candy. Darrien/Crimson Talon he brings up his left wrist and then a small back panel on his cybernetic arm slides back revealing a keyboard. He types in a command code, he gets the small panel to slide back, and then a small miniature rectangle object raises up on his cybernetic arm shoulder and then suddenly turns on which emits a bright light which just about covers the entire room.

Darrien/Crimson Talon says, "Alright let's get cracking."

Candy, Crimson and Dracula they all go to the door that leads to the garage. Crimson opens it and see the van is still intact, he then looks to where the generator is and with his lights along with Candy's behind him and Dracula his head by Talon's left calf, all three venture to the garage and come near the generator. Talon he looks at the display dial and it's in correct position which is on the F.

Crimson and Candy are looking at each other in puzzlement, even the dog Dracula looks curiously. Crimson flips a few of them off and on to see if there is any change but nothing. Both then come back into the living room.

Greta says, "Well did you get the power back on?

Candy says, "Greta we can't find a thing wrong."

"What do you mean, I don't understand."

"Nor do I."

Candy then sees both Dracula is looking out the window. Candy is curious as to why he's looking that direction and she then looks the same direction. Candy looks at Darrien/Talon and says, "Everyone come look."

Everyone joins Candy and Dracula in their viewpoint. Talon he comes a little closer and sees There is some person whom is standing outside four to five feet from the cabin, whom seems to be grey skinned and in tattered robes, he is about seven feet tall with lots of long dirty white and gray hair that has come down along with a beard which are all really long almost reach the ground. He has extremely long sharp nails that look like they could tear and peel flesh, the eyes are covered from the long hair, but they can still see the mouth which extremely cracked lips and dryness colored pale white with some black spots, even a few splits that reveal some infections sores. He then displays a wicked gleam on his face. Talon isn't sure who this is, but that smile suddenly made his blood run cold along with everyone else.

Meanwhile both Dipper and Wendy are on a raft paddling for the longest time. Wendy is looking at the map and compass. The map is of the Oregon State and they have driven away from Gravity Falls and are now at Crawley river, Tituba woods near Dimond lake. Dipper says, "I sometimes don't know why I listen to the Macready brothers, they say a pre-Christmas celebration is going to be fun out at Demon Lake with all kinds of things out here to kill you; what ever happened to quiet celebrations or doing it at home."

"Will you relax Dipper, yeah were in a snafu but it's not as bad as it looks, according to the map we're about twenty miles away, we just need to hang in there and keep paddling a while longer, if I'm right from this water current we could be there about less than 15 minutes."

Dipper says, "It's a good thing you brought a river raft, though one question why did you bring one at this season."

Wendy says, "In case judgement day comes."

"Oh… huh?"

Both then continue paddling. Dipper says, "You know I'm now at my senior year of high school."

"Yeah."

"Well it's just now that were celebrating this week does the idea that this could possibly be the last time, we actually spend Christmas together."

Wendy looks back and says, "Hey, c'mon Dipper don't get all gloomy and jittery now, c'mon look around you."

Dipper as he is rowing, he is looking all around him and says, "I just see lots of snow and trees." "You're not looking right, c'mon look up."

She points up at the sky and he then look up and sees there are plenty of stars.

"I just see stars in the sky."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Dipper do you ever get to see sites like this, look how full the sky is and bright, they say winter is the best time for it and we see the key at night for what it really is."

Dipper keeps looking and Wendy continues, "Besides it's also helping in our navigation, I can see the constellation Orion which means we are going the right direction."

Dipper looks at Wendy again and says, "That's good news because right now I'm getting really cold."

Wendy says, "Yeah, so am I, I see a shore up ahead, lets park this and take a ten-minute break."

Both Dipper and Wendy paddle till they come to ta shore on the river bend and then both walk a little more on the shore. Wendy then looks out in the woods and sees in the distance there is an old dilapidated cabin.

Meanwhile, Adam and Mabel are walking and Mabel with her mitts takes them off as they are somewhat sweating and hot. She then has a small smile on her face and then she sneaks up on Adam whom is with the visor scanning the area. She then does a little tap on the left shoulder. Adam turns around and says, "Mabel what…"

Suddenly he doesn't see her on his visors. Adam is puzzled as to where she is but then suddenly, she feels a couple of hands come around him and a face near his neck that says, "Gotcha!"

Adam is startled by Mabel's sneaking up and then he regains his senses and has a small smile and says, "Very funny Mabel, you really choose to make jokes at this time."

Mabel says, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, plus I'm a little bored from all this walking."

Adam sighs and says, "Yeah so am I."

"You think we can take a break."

Adam looks around and says, "When we find some secluded area or shelter, we can."

Adam then takes his phone out and he looks on the map and says, "Well were not there yet and according to the map, we should be there about 15 minutes."

Mabel and Adam, they continue to walk. Mabel thinks up a subject and says, "So, what did you plan on doing once we reached the cabin."

Adam says, "Have a Fight Fighters 5 tournament with Dipper, Darrien and Silent Jim."

Mabel gives a sour look. Adam then looks at her with the visors still on. "I'm kidding, look maybe we should start with you, what did you have in mind first."

Mabel then has a small smile and says, "Mainly something simple just bake some cookies and spreading lots of frosting and pouring lots of sugar, with one of my favorite Christmas sweaters."

"How can I forget, that last sweater you wore blinded me."

"Hey, what's the holidays without light and color."

"I love doing it too, but can we also use especial cookie cutters of mine."

Mabel then rolls her eyes and says, "No, we are not going to use your Universal Battlefield 50k cookie cutters."

"Oh, c'mon monster and aliens are part of the Yuletide tradition."

Mabel has a matter of fact look. "How are Monsters and Aliens part of the Christmas tradition?"

Adam says, "Well were always fighting these things each December and then there are the traditional movies every year "Black Christmas", "Silent Night Deadly Night," "Christmas Slumber Party Massacre".

Mabel says, "Those aren't traditional Christmas movies those are horror movies."

"They still take place during Christmas time it counts."

"Fine, you have a point, just pick a few of them some of those monsters freak me out."

"Yet there really tasty."

Mabel then has a small smile and so does Adam, both are enjoying each other's talk as they continue their journey.

Mabel says, "Alright say as few that you want to use and I say a few of the ones I want to and why we like the shape, starting with you."

Adam then thinks of one and says, "Alright, the floating gun eye, because that monster has all kinds of weaponry formed from its tentacles but is extremely deadly as it can see and snipe thing from afar and has a moderate midrange defense."

Mabel says, "I can't tell if were talking about cookie cutters or in an RPG convention."

Adam says, "Albright it's your turn."

Mabel thinks for a moment and then Mabel says, "Alright the Christmas tree cookie."

"Going for the obvious."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Alright so describe why."

"Ok, I just love that it has these ornament designs you can make any color or even different patterns and …"

Suddenly there is this very strange whistling sound which is loud and covers the area their in. Adam and Mabel stop on their tracks wondering what is making that sound.

Adam he is then looking around with his silver visors on and he is unable to spot where the strange noise is coming from but then suddenly, he is clobbered from the back of the head by a knife hand chop and he goes down on the ground. Mabel looks down with nothing but a deadness to her eyes and then looks up and is walking at a slow pace toward the sound.


	3. Nibbler

Chapter 3

Nibbler

Mabel is slowly but surely walking in the direction of some tree; she continues to walk unable to stop herself no matter how much her will tries to intervene. Adam then opens his eyes and see the dark starlight sky with his regular sight. He realizes his visors are off but then he also feels cold and wet on the back of his head, also realizing he's on the snowy ground and he slowly gets up rubbing the back of his head from a blow he received. He then looks left and right around him and sees Mabel's backpack is on the ground.

Adam yells out, "MABEL, MABEL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Adam then suddenly remember the visors and he looks down and find them on the ground and puts them back on. He then is on green lit night vision; he then brings his head down and then sees there is a trail of footprints and he immediately runs on that trail.

Mabel continues to walking getting close enough to the tree and within that exposed knothole there is movement, slowly but surely ahead starts to pop out and Adam quickly unholsters a small gun and presses a button and a couple of bow flaps detract from both side of the mini gun and he holds the mini gun in both hands and then points it upward diagonal high and deelivates slowly with the green laser target pointer coming on top the tree and slowly coming down toward the knothole.

Adam continues to follow the trail and then he suddenly looks up and sees Mabel whom is only several feet ahead of him but then he notices something else and he immediately hides behind a tree. He sees Mabel is walking near a creature that is within the tree. The head of the creature starts to emerge out of its darkness and there is what looks like a beak and then connected with it a smooth shiny head circular similar to a Dolphin with the eyes that are white. Adam looks at the size of the head he sees its mouth open which has rows of razor-sharp teeth as of that of a shark. The width of the mouth is big and wide enough to fill double doors. The head still produces a humming noise that is affecting Mabel somehow. Adam is astonished seeing the creature, seeing that something of this nature exists. But then Adam shakes himself back to his senses as he sees Mabel is getting closer and that despite the creature having pupiless eyes, he knows that look on it's face as he is looking at her like any animal would see its prey.

Adam then puts down his backpack and opens one of the pockets and then he takes out a small silver gun device. Adam then presses a button and then suddenly a couple of curved flaps left and right of the gun extend out. He then opens the back of the gun upward and then takes out a small arrow and then inserts it into the chamber. He then closes the gun back up and then pulls it back and it goes back into position knowing that it's armed.

The creature with its giant albino dolphin like head with its white pupiless eyes is looking at Mabel with some drool that is dropping out of its mouth, looking at Mable about to devour her whole. As the creature is slowly opening its jaws about to make its move, a green laser covers one eye of the creature and a small arrow flies toward the green dot. The arrow suddenly hits it's mark by penetrating deep dead center on the green dot into the right pupiless eye which now gushes out black blood. The Albino Dolphin Snake he suddenly is screaming in pain feeling the imbedded arrow deep in its Correnaria.

Mabel then regains her sense and sees the Albino Dolphin Snake; she then moves back and runs, and she sees Adam running toward her. Both come together but they notice the Dolphin snake creature whines in both pain and anger as it then puts its head down and looks with it's one good eye on both with a murderous lust. Both Mabel and Adam they run from the Dolphin, Snake Creature. The Dolphin Snake Creature suddenly shoots upward from the top of the tree and is in the air going at an arc toward one of the other trees nearby where Mabel and Adam are running past. It then flies right toward the tree and then Vomits out a yellow substance. The yellow substance hits the top of the tree and it continues to eat away and dissolve the snow, foliage, and wood, the wood on the tree rots and creates a hole in the base which is big enough for the creature to fit though.

The creature goes into the hole and then as both Mabel and Adam are running suddenly the Dolphin Snake head emerges on there right from the tree. Both Mabel and Adam dive just as it barred its rows of fangs and thrusted at them with its head from the tree. Mabel and Adam get up and continue running, the Dolphin Snake then once again slithers away and then shoots out from the top of the tree once more. Adam and Mabel see there is a very open area with no trees or plant life around and run that direction but then suddenly there is some cracking underneath them and they both realize their on a lake with thin ice and then both of them suddenly fall under the ice. Both Mabel and Adam are both struggling a little to keep above and they both strip away their coats as it will make them sink under and both now are struggling to get back up the surface as they have drifted away from the opening and there is a floor of ice that blocks them.

Unfortunately, event he white albino snake dolphin it has landed in the water and is swimming toward both real fast. Adam and Mabel look behind as both continue swimming away from it while holding their breath, but it's not much good as the warmth leaving both their bodies has slowed them down which makes that snake creature gain on them. The thing is moving and getting closer about to open its jaws. Adam he then pushes Mabel out of the way and soon Adam sees the jaws close in on him, Adam he immediately draws his Go holstered behind him and the Dolphin Snake's mouth comes over Adam's and clamps down whole.

But suddenly the creature it feels something that has suddenly jammed on the roof if it's mouth, it keeps trying to clamp down, but it does no good in fact makes the pain much worse. On it's mouth it is leaking out blood that is starting to paint most of the water black. The creature soon grows impatient as the pain escalates it the decides to ascend to the surface and breaks though. Soon the creature then has thrown itself onto the land and is just shaking it's head even at time trying to put it up so it could swallow Adam whole but Adam is holding on for dear life and isn't going to let go of the hilt of the go sword. Adam then sees its teeth, but it has a set of two fangs in the top and on bottom. There is some venom dripping down and Adam is trying to avoid the poisonous acid drops as well as keep his balance as his feet are constantly trying to grip the long tongue of the snake as its surface.

Adam he now has the snake on the land and is continually griping onto the hide of the snake with his two stakes imbedded into it, trying to apply more pressure to create more pain to slow it down. Mabel, she comes out of the ice and is running trying to catch up to the Dolphin Snake creature that is slowing down a little from the pain Adam is causing it. She then takes out something from a compartment of the black combat vest she was wearing under her coat. She then straps a wrist cuff on her left wrist tight and in a compartment of the wrist cuff which is a long flexible cord. On the right of her vest she opens another compartment and she take out a small grappling claw and she attaches it to the cord which on its end has some sort of locking mechanism to the hilt of the grapple claw.

As she is running, she is swinging the cord counter clockwise above her head really fast and then suddenly throws the grappler and the grappler embeds itself onto the hide of the snake and suddenly Mabel can swing right onto he body of the snake. The snake now feels she is on it and is trying to shake and slither both off. But Mable she can climb on the r line and advance a little more toward the snake. Mable soon can get to the head and then she takes out from another compartment on the left side of her vest a silver stake, and then shoves it straight down the brain of the snake. The snake gives out a painful yell and then just twists and thrives in pain as it once again is futilely is trying to shake both off. But then Mabel takes another stake out form her and then drives that down onto the head. And it is spirting out a gusher of black blood and soon the snake it then slows down and then it comes to a stop. Mabel then gets off from the snake and then comes to Adam whom can get out of the mouth of the snake and then withdraw his go from the roof of its mouth. Both come together and then hug each other in relief their both alive. Adam then looks at the snake and is just amazed by its size.

Adam says, "Man that would make on hell of a belt."

Mabel playfully punches him in the chest.

Mabel says, "Don't make jokes."

Both Adam and Mabel then continue to hug in relief and to keep warm and wondering what to do next.


	4. Cabin Fever

Chapter 4

Cabin Fever

Greta says, "Who is that?"

Darrien/Talon says, "I have no idea, I didn't even know there was anyone else in these woods; but I doubt he's came to celebrate Christmas."

"Why is it staring at us, what's he doing?"

Candy says, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Silent Jim comes close to the window and he looks at the guy carefully for a while and then once again talks in his dry tone, "No, he's actually doing something."

Candy asks, "What do you mean."

Darrien says, "Candy."

Candy then look back at Darrien whom is standing but has his hands in front but is very still.

Candy says, "What?"

Darrien says, "I can't move."

"What do you mean."

"I mean just that I honestly can't move."

But then as she tries to take another step, she suddenly feels a sense of paralysis as she can't will another step. Greta, Silent Jim along with Dracula also can't will themselves to take anymore steps. And then all of them then can't even move their lips and all of them are struggling to make some sort of noise but can't even move their lips a crack. Suddenly their sight starts to fade as they see it is slowly getting dark and then it all just fades to black.

After a while soon vision then comes back and the vision picks up on a ceiling. Greta she then slowly sits up and looks around the room, trying to orient herself with where she is and what's happening. She sees the two couches, chairs, and coffee table and realizes she's still in the living room. She then shakes her head and then sees the dog Dracula in the same room lying still. Greta she then gets up and comes to Dracula quickly and then shakes him awake to make sure he's alright. Dracula then opens his eyes and then slowly gets back up on all fours and then he is looking around having a slightly frightened sound.

Greta says, "Yeah, boy I'm shaken too.

Greta then calls out.

"Candy, Jim, Darrien, where are you!?"

Suddenly Dracula look to the dark empty opening of the living room and then he constantly barks that direction.

Greta looks back at Dracula.

"What is it boy?"

As she looks that direction, she starts to hear some strange rumbling noises. Greta she then has her hand down on the Velcro flap of her specialized right thigh pocket and opens it and then she takes out a wrestling luchador mask that is colored completely in silver and then she puts in on carefully as she laces some of the back opening flaps and also braids her hair quickly into a pony tail. She then opens her eyes and her face is covered in the silver luchador wrestling mask, except for the slits where the eyes and the mouth are.

She then looks at Dracula and says, "Well it's just you and me." The dog Dracula then gives a nod and then both are looking around. Greta, she gets into a wrestling stance having both her legs spread apart in even width and her hand in front slight apart, ready for whatever charges at her or ready to charge at whatever threat is in front of her.

She then sees there is something that is rolling down the hallway near the living room and both Greta and Dracula they step back and see there is a big red ball that has some and it's furry but has some white lines that surround it in the middle almost like that of any Christmas ornament. But suddenly she sees the big furry ball takes shape and there are legs and arms that form up and suddenly the figure stands up and she is surprised by what she sees.

The monster looks like an oversized rat as it has red fur, stuck out snout, trail and giant razor claws that are big and sharp enough to tear out and dent a car and it has red eyes and a mouth and teeth that is big enough to fit three people into. There is then another furry ball rolling it is dark green and has zig zagged white stripes it slowly forms up and as it gets up and it also has giant razor claws that can cut through several high school lockers, but also has a head that is the shape of a crocodile, with the smile and the yellow narrow pupiled eyes, and also there is a rhino shaped horn on top of its forehead, it is looking at both Dracula and Greta viciously. Greta gets into her wrestler stance and Dracula growls with anger and has his fangs come out like a switchblade and eyes glow green with anger toward his targets. Greta looks at Dracula with a little amazement at what kind of dog she has by her side, but then shrugs and then looks back at both monsters.

Greta points at both monsters and says, "Alright you're on."

The red one attacks first; it is coming for her and tries to make aa swipe out for her with her claws. Gretchen rolls out of the way of them and under its legs. The creature is confused by this but then suddenly feels a couple of arms around him and then gets lifted off the ground and Gretchen slam its head hard onto the wooden floor.

Meanwhile, Darrien/Talon he also is slowly getting up and he looks around and sees a queen-sized bed and some drawers and shelves, and a mirror which he's right beside and realizes he's back in his room. He then gets up from the floor but then suddenly he looks up and in front of him and he sees there are old fashioned 16 to 17 century toy soldiers that are all positioned to his right north east diagonal flank. He sees there are platoons of toy soldiers that are on one of the lower tables and another that is on top of the drawers. There are a few individual soldiers that are stationed in a few places in the room mainly on top of other drawers or even using the pictures on top as cover. Darrien/Talon he looks at them puzzled because he's never collected any of these toy figurines nor every placed them throughout the room, he knows this is another of the evil witch's tricks.

Talon says, "What kind of sorcery is this?"

He looks at each of them, they seem like just harmless figurines that any child from yesteryear would play with. But as he looks at the faces of each of the toy figurines, he sees how each of their eyes are directed toward him. This is enough to make him shutter and he starts to go for the door.

But then suddenly he hears tiny movement which gives him a chill because he knows he's not the one doing it. He then hears a drumroll and then he hears a two-note flute tune from behind him. Darrien/Talon knowing his history knowing his revolutionary war history knows exactly what that tune is he immediately dodges as they discharge their muskets, the bullets hit the mirror which breaks from the impact.

Talon looks for cover and he see the restroom and he immediately go into it and then locks the door before the toys fire again which only splintered the woods but a few bullets. Talon realizes he doesn't have much time and then he goes to his left bionic arm and then slides out a keypad. He then types in a code and then a small panel on his left forearm opens and it reveals a small circular metal disc. He puts on a small meal disk on his forehead and then presses a button on his bionic arm and suddenly he has manual command again.

Talon says, "Hand detach."

The hand from his bionic arm detaches and then it is on the ground landing with its fingers in a spider like position. He sees once again the solders are splintering the door once more and several of them are coming through the door which has formed a hole and Talon wastes no time giving a command.

Talon says, "Delta Form 3"

Suddenly his hand it starts to reconfigure itself as it lays itself flat down on the floor and then suddenly the middle finger it gets realigned by coming straight up and then the back and moving back slightly. Then both the pinky and thumb fold back behind and the hand and then he thumb forefinger, pinky and left middle joint above the lower joint of the finder they start to fold and soon the fingers attach to each other making a small rectangular shape with only the middle finger sticking out.

But then on the back of the middle finger something else comes up which is a canopy which attaches to the middle finger to serve as a muzzle. The bottom suddenly begins to hover in the air a little above the ground by inches.

The canopy and muzzle it then moves left and right together as a test and then directs the muzzle straight at the door and then aims it at the middle and then just as the first miniature trooper come storming whom consists of orcs with cybernetic and futuristic armor, they are blown away by the blast which produces a hole which is the size of a football. The platoon that tries to break in they are just made into a big green splat with only he stumps of the orcs. The hover tank/bionic hand advances and sees many other targets to take down.

There is the old toy soldiers that have lined up and are aiming their muskets at the hover tanks but as they fire the musket balls their armed with are ineffective against the mini hover tank and then it just points it's muscle and blows the 16 century toy soldiers away with its blast which makes most of them go into a yellow green splat as the body parts of them are just flying all over. There are still plenty of others that are shooting at the hover tank, but the tank just keeps blasting away every demonic toy it's way.

In another place Candy, she awakens at the study room and she is looking around and then suddenly sees in the room she's surrounded by what looks like gigantic white featureless mannequins that all are in Santa Outfits. They have no eyes except for a humanoid carved noise and mouth.

Candy says, "Yeah, this isn't creepy."

But then suddenly the white mannequins they all start to walk toward her, then they all suddenly take out knives and hold them in an overhead angle in an ice pick grip ready to sink the blades in.

Candy says, "Alright now it is."

Candy wasting no time then pulls something that was holstered from behind her back and it's a stick, but then she presses a button and moves it down and up quick and suddenly a sickle blade come up from the top end. She then sees one of the evil mannequins advance toward her and then she swings a diagonal downward stroke and the blade it imbeds on the mannequins lower left neck and then cuts downward where the cut then makes a line on the evil mannequins body that goes all the way to the middle. Candy then takes the sickle blade out as the evil mannequin that spills out blue detergent blood.

The mannequin just springs up screams in pain and then Candy she unscrews the bottom end of the pole and a chain and small hammer comes out. She then starts to whirl the sickles chain clockwise above her head and then at the right moment has the chain wrapped up around another mannequin's neck and the evil mannequin is grasping at the chain screaming in pain and then Candy she makes a pull and the chain then retracts to her with the sickle making it's decapitation as it quickly and swiftly cuts through the blue detergent its head comes down and just shatters to the grown like fragments and blue detergent all over the floor boards.

Candy she is dealing with another of the mannequins whom is armed with a knife and tries to slash out at Candy. But Candy gets a distance back and takes off her flexible metal belt which she then whips making the belt into a Chinese chain whip with the buckle end as part of a leather handle and the other end has a handle with a knife blade that flicks out. The monster mannequin approaches to attack her once more and she then just flicks out her wrist to swing the chain blade and the chain suddenly wraps on the neck of the mannequin and then Candy she quickly pulls on her end and then suddenly he killer mannequin then is decapitated, and there is just a geyser of blue detergent blood from the stump that shoots out and covers the entire ceiling and then it slumps down.

Meanwhile, Silent Jim he gets up quickly and he looks around realizing he's at the bottom of a staircase and realizes everything is too quiet. He then looks and right in front of him there is something that is on spidery legs that are all human legs and feet all connected by what looks like some green tarantula but it's not as the creature seems to be conjoined from something that towers it and he sees what resembles the shape and size of an arcade cabinet. But this arcade cabinet isn't anything ordinary as he sees it's completely organic as he sees it's made of what looks like green monster flesh and a screen that has one big vertical giant mouth with crocodile like teeth showing and from where the top sign of the cabinet should be there are a pair of big yellow eyes that are looking at him, with the cat like narrowed vision that is looking at Silent Jim and then Silent Jim goes back.

He then sees the machine is shaking and suddenly opens its mouth and vomits something out. It is some sort of big brown furball at first but then suddenly it forms up as it then unfolds its arms and legs and then stands up. Silent Jim he is fighting off some demonic machine demon brings out suddenly a demonic ape man that is all red brown and has green veined eyes. Silent Jim turns the pump on it and shoots at it, but the bullets do little effect, despite some hole it puts on it, it hardly slows the creature down as it then charges at Jim and Jim flies down and hits the ground hard. The demonic ape it then looks at Jim's shotgun in its hand and then breaks it over with its knee.

Silent Jim has his poker face still and says in a dry manner, "That was my favorite."

The creature charges at him again and as it comes near, Silent Jim then executes several hand twists and touches on the Apes chest and body which stops the monster ape on its tracks, then executes series of punches, elbow strikes and even hand twist movements once again to pull the ape out of it and then suddenly the ape it spews out yellow orange blood and it goes down. Silent Jim he puts his hands down.

Silent Jim says, "Standing still really will kill you."

He then sees the demonic arcade cabinet then its eye mouth starts to blink with all kinds of colors. He suddenly sees it open its mouth and then suddenly some demonic flying mini harpies, birds, and mutants that are shaped as airliner planes that are scaled green and have mouths where the plane nose is and the windows they all glow red come toward him. Silent Jim he goes into his black trench coat and draws out both his two magnums drawn, and he fires at each of the creatures whom explode completely in pieces with a small explosion of yellow, yellow green, and blue green blood from each bullet that he discharges.

Meanwhile Greta is dealing with the red ornament monster that backhands her and she flies and lands on the coffee table breaking it. The red monster looks at it's prey down and has a look of greedy glee and some drool coming out of it's mouth. She then gets up quickly and then she executes a double leg flying kick as she runs and then jumps with both her feet above the ground and both feet connect against the house ornament monsters teeth which break it and then the giant red rat ornament monster it writhing in pain and goes to the ground. It is having its hands constantly on it's mouth aware of the loss of it's teeth and the dark purple blood that is leaking out of the mouth.

Greta then gets up but then suddenly she sees another monster come out from the dark hall toward the living room. It look almost like walking tree, with a head that is twisted and shaped like a turnup. It eyes her with neon green glow eyes and has ravenous anger as it shows its green neon glowing shark teeth. Gretchen she then looks at the creature and has a fierce look and cracks her knuckles a little and says, "Beating the piss out of Christmas vandals is one of my favorite traditions."

Gretchen then looks realizes she might have said something dumb and shrugs it off. But then the root troll gets really mad from that comment and charges at her but she is ready and she goes into the usual wrestler stance she catches the tackle and despite how much he root demon is pushing her back, Gretchen with her super strength is stronger as she starts to push the demon back and then suddenly she is able to use its momentum to her advantage by going under it, gut punching the thing and then suddenly coming from behind it and then executing a German Suplex move which slams the root demon down hard on the hard floor which also breaks a few neon green teeth.

As that opponent is down, Greta gets up and looks right at the next opponent which is another ornament monster that is blue with lizard skin and has one eye and a curved horn. Greta, she charges toward it and then both make contact as both are just going back and forth fighting for timing and position. Greta sees her chance and then does a twist underneath the right arm of the creature and then executes a round house kick which impacts the creatures midsection and then does a jump and puts the monster in a scissor lock with her legs and is able to take the creature down using its own momentum against him. The creature goes down and is on the floor with its head bleeding a trickle of blue blood.

Dracula in the same area as Greta, he is barking and dodging by its power of flight and his eyes are glowing green and its bars it's fangs as there are two razor sharp canines that have retracted. The two horned, green furry crocodile is trying to swipe and even chomp it down with its jaws. The fury croc it is looking at Drac with its yellow reptilian eyes with hunger and some drool protruding form it's jaws.

Dracula is on the ground once more and soon the green furred crocodile it then raises both its claws about to take it out with an overhead swing, but Dracula sees his opening and then he dashes right in between its legs, before the monster swings down with its claws and imbeds them on the wooden floor Dracula he bites the off the back-knee tendon of the green fared crocodiles.

Dracula pulls his head back and spits out the dark green blood chunk and tendons. The furry creatures then go down and as it goes down. Dracula runs onto its back and then with its two fangs imbeds them into the cranium of the furry Croc and starts blood sucking and then the creature's eyes start to become colorless and then goes limp. Dracula sees the red ornament monster is getting up and is coming toward Greta from behind about to hit her, Dracula then flies high above and then when in position he then drops onto the red ornament monster and then as it is grasping for dear life, he then imbeds he fangs onto the creature brain and starts with his fangs suck the blood from it's brain to the point where it's drained completely dry and then the red ornament monster then collapses down.

Candy is soon hackled by three of the mannequin Santa's. Two of them hold her down and she is trying to struggle getting out of their grasp but their a bit heavy and one of the Mannequins they walk to her and have a knife and it is being raised up and is about to come down but d suddenly the main has its left ankle tendon bitten off and there is blue detergent colored blood coming out. The mannequin screams in pain despite having no lips and not opening its mouth, the scream is very inhuman and strange it slightly hurts the ears of both Dracula and Candy. The mannequin still feels the pain of its ankle. It goes down and then Dracula opens its jaws wide and then bits on its neck sucking down on every ounce of its blood.

Meanwhile both mannequins are grasped and then they are picked up and it's Greta whom looks at both with fury. She says, "No one touches my friend."

She then bashes the heads of both Mannequins two times and then hard the third time which makes both their heads explode and both headless mannequins' geyser out from their stumped necks blue detergent blood and both drop down to the ground. Dracula, he comes to Candy as she gets up and then Dracula licks her, and she hugs and pets him.

Candy says, "Good boy, thanks for saving me."

Greta, she looks t Candy and says, 'Hey I helped to."

Candy smiles and looks at her. "Thanks to you too." Greta has a small smile and offers her hand and then pulls Candy up.

Meanwhile Silent Jim he shoots one of the last of the flying lizard planes which explode in purple goop. Silent Jim sees the monsters video arcade cabinet and then aims both his pistols at it but then as he pulls obit triggers both click empty. He looks at both pistols and says in his usual dry manner, "Well shit."

Then the monster arcade cabinet it then spits out a miniature barrel which Silent Jim catches, but the impact of the throw takes him off balance and he go down on the ground. As Jim is down on the ground the monster arcade cabinet it retreats from where it's at till it is completely clear.

Talon he then comes downstairs from his skirmish and he is dirty with some green ooze blood that splattered all over him and dirt. He sees Silent Jim and immediately runs toward him seeing there is a barrel on him and then both lift the barrel together and then push it off and it rolls away from Jim. Candy, Greta, and Dracula they join both Darrien/Talon and Jim, but they also physically from some of the multicolored blood on them like green, yellow green, blue detergent blood, all with some dirty suit mixed in. They all then slowly come back to the living room and are taking a breath trying to make sense of what just happened.

Greta then says, "Well this is one screwed up way to spend the holidays."

Candy says, "Least it wasn't boring."


	5. Cold Shelter

Chapter 5

Cold Shelter

Both Dipper and Wendy they come closer to the cabin. Wendy she then pushes the door open and Dipper says, "Wait aren't we trespassing or breaking an entry?"

Wendy look inside a little and says, "It doesn't look like it's been occupied for years, and we could use the shelter."

Dipper says, 'But this is one of those really old scary cabins something really bad usually happens in places like this."

"Oh, Dipper you watch too many movies with Adam."

"Doesn't' mean it can't happen."

Wendy rolls her eyes a little but has a small smirk. Both then just go in and they investigate the cabin they both look at the place and it looks like someplace that has hardly been occupied and updated. Wendy looks to one side and sees several shelfs against the wall in which the wood is all rotten and she sees a bunch of jars which all look discolored as some are yellow brown and others a dirty blue and red, there is something else in them but she can't make the place out. Dipper on his side he then looks and sees the living room which has furniture that is all wood but of the oldest fashion as there are simply rocking chairs right in front of the fireplace which is empty.

Wendy looks at the direction of the fireplace and notices the same thing and says, "I look in one room see if there might be any firewood stored."

Dipper says, "Wendy, I don't like this."

"Relax looks like no one has been here again in, who knows how long, besides we need the shelter for the night; we'll come back here look into one of the other rooms and see if there's firewood and anything else."

"Or big blood thirsty mutant bears that are going to eat us alive because we ate their porridge."

"You spend too much time with Adam; c'mon Dipper get a move on."

Dipper is a little hesitant about the whole thing but goes along anyway as Wendy then goes to a door to the right. Dipper he then goes to a door to the left, but before he does he takes another close look at the wooden chairs and as he looks closer the chairs don't look all that old, in fact their fashioned rather smoothly as if they've been built and sanded only four or five years ago.

. Both Dipper and Wendy are exploring the cabin, Wendy is walking down a small hallway and it's pitch dark, she then takes out a small emerald metal flashlight and then turns it on illuminating the hallway. As she is walking she then comes to a room and she turns to the left and sees there is some sort of bed frame with a bed and sheets, as she looks at it she realizes the sheets are perfectly folded and the fact there is even a mattress at all.

She also sees there is a dresser drawer of the old fashion and then she slides one of the drawers and sees some clothing and pulls a shirt out that looks like something she would see in a historical or thanksgiving festival as it is all black, with puffy white sleeves and neck, it was the kind of shirt that is out of fashion and would appeal to anyone that's a pilgrim. Wendy puts it back and slides the drawer back in it's place, she begins to feel she may have been wrong in her past assumption as she can't imagine why anyone would leave wardrobe like that that looks as though it's been freshly knitted and sewn.

Meanwhile Dipper he is walking down the hallway with his crimson red flashlight shining down the hallway he's venturing, and he then comes upon another room and he opens the door slowly as it looks like a kitchen. But this kitchen is very strange as he looks, he sees in one space there are three big tubs, one of the tubs is full of dirty dishes, there is another tub which has dishes that are broken as they look rotten, discolored, and moldy. He then looks at the other tub which has fresh water and some of the dishes are there and they are clean and rinsed. He then takes one of the dishes out and inspects it and sees the dish is brown colored and plan smoothness with no designer groves as if this was a plate made by someone from a pottery class.

Dipper then puts it away and he then looks at the stove which is strange as it looks like the kind he saw on a trip to a museum as it's an old fashioned wood stove, which is black and steel colored at the bottom there are two small compartment doors right next to a big compartment door to its right which is the oven door. The upper left compartment door is the one to hold and burn firewood and the left bottom compartment door is for the box to collect ashes. Dipper then takes a closer look at the wood stove and he opens the upper left compartment door and as he looks in, he sees there are traces of ash and some bits of wood that have been burned. He then closes it and then looks up at where the grills are, and he sees each of them have been perfectly cleaned.

Wendy continues her venture as she then sees another door ahead, she opens a door and she is looking around she sees all kinds of sharp weapons. Sickles, Machetes some have not been cleaned as a few seem to have some specks of red which Wendy could guess. Wendy then looks at another sight which is the most disturbing as she sees there is a big pile of what looks like mannequins but she then comes to the light and she sees, they're actually bodies with old fashioned dresses like you would see on dolls with the plaid long dresses. One looks like a little girl. But there is plenty of different pieces of flesh sewn together. And the eyes don't match as one is blue but the other is green. The hair also isn't totally right as the scalp looks sewn together and is tattered, uncombed. Wendy she back s away fast from the room and even feels the need to vomit form the sight.

Dipper continues his venture in the hallway and he sees one big door up ahead, he comes in and he sees some sort of big room which is strange as the walls seem to be filled with some arcane symbols and language he can't recognize and wouldn't even know where to begin to figure out. In the room there is an alter which holds a huge bible sized book. He then walks toward the book on the alter and as he comes behind it, he then touches it as he sees the book is black colored and seems to be leather bound or at least what feels like leather. He then opens the book and sees all kinds of things in the book as there are once again more of the arcane symbols and language.

But as he opens it more he then uncovers some really bizarre and disturbing picture as he sees a picture of some creature that is dark in a hood, he can't distinguish much of the face as its hidden but he can see a little of it's upper lip and skull frame sketched out to look inhuman. But it's mainly the eyes which are sketched to look as thought their glowing some sort of light. Dipper thinks of looking into the book more, but he then smells something, and the smell is coming from another door in the room. Dipper he then comes toward and then he moves the door open and it leads to a room and in it he sees then he sees there is a giant cauldron which is in the other room which is still heating and boiling. He then sees this place must be occupied by someone.

He then comes close toward the caldron; he smells it which almost smells good but there are some other smells he can't identify. The substance is a red color, Dipper he sees the wooden spoon and he then stirs it to see what substance it is and then feels the spoon has bumped something. He then lifts up what it has scooped and then he sees something emerge and it's a round object that is white on top, he lifts it more and then instantly drops the spoon when he sees other features as the object has two big socket holes, another slightly lower in between, and a set of teeth on top and bottom. The object looks small like that of a child's head, he also saw a couple other peril white tops that emerged and as they turn over, Dipper then moves back and sees those tops are other human skulls in that pot.

Both Wendy and Dipper run out of the rooms they explore and they both have looks of fear and shock after what they've seen.

Dipper says, "We've got to get out of here!"

Wendy says, "Right with you!"

But then suddenly they hear some sort of inhuman roar outside and both stop in their tracks before they start for the front door. They both then come to one of the front windows and they see out in the snow there is a giant shadowy figure from a distance, and it is approaching the house slowly but surely.

Wendy looks at Dipper and says, "Did you see what was out there."

Dipper says, "Yes, and I doubt he's making a friendly house call."

"What are we going to do?"

Dipper he quickly looks around the living room they're in, and then looks back at Wendy and says, "I have an idea, follow my lead."

The creature it starts to come near the cabin, the creature has lots of fur that covers it head to toe, with a couple of antlers that are sticking out, a giant muzzle almost like that for a horse for its nose and mouth which sticks out in the front and a mouth which contains shark like teeth that are now barred and drooling with hunger and anger. As well as two glowing eyes that penetrate the darkness egger to see its prey. With his muzzle/snout he is sniffing out both Dipper and Wendy within the house, it goes to the front door and just simple breaks though charging it making lots of tooth picks out of it's impacted momentum.

The creature is once again trying to sniff both Dipper and Wendy out in the house, but it catches whiff of another sent and decides to go toward it first. As the creature moves forward it then feels its moisture on its foot and then as it comes forward more there are certain moisten parts laying on the ground like a couple of hands and even a foot. It then suddenly notices another sent, the combination of the poured-out contents of the heated cauldron on the floor along with this new sent confuses the antlered creature.

It then suddenly sees the kitchen door that is closed and it comes near but then suddenly it notices another kind of odor and it smells sulfuric, on the other side of the door on the kitchen floor there are plenty of jars which were full of some sort of special kinds of chemicals that were taken from the shelves and are all broken on the floor and spread all over the room, and there is a piece of slack which is threaded from the wood stove heat that is fired up and in the over there are some of the other remaining jar contents that are within the oven.

Also, within the kitchen there is a window which has been broken a while ago. Suddenly from the piece of flaming slack a few sparks fly out of the bottom standing on is suddenly on fire and the fire spreads throughout the whole room and also within the oven the jars all boil and then suddenly each of them spontaneously break and the chemicals within splash within the oven and catch fire.

The fire within the kitchen then shoots straight out of the small crack openings of the door and then the whole house then becomes engulfing everything inside in flames, the creature sees the flames touch the floor and unfortunately some of the chemical content from the jars got mixed with its strange fluid and spreads and then the flames touch it's fur and skin on fire and suddenly runs out of the house and then as it runs out finds a pile of snow and then jumps into put itself out. Meanwhile both Dipper and Wendy they continue to run away from the house. As soon as both have good a good distance between them and the house.

After running for a long while both take a breath.

Dipper says, "I think we might have lost em.

Wendy says, "yea…"

She has a look on her face where her eyes widened and she says, 'Dipper look out!"

Dipper looks at her but suddenly he is grabbed from behind and thrown far toward a tree. Fortunately, he managed to hit the tree with only his backpack behind him, padding the impact. Dipper goes on the ground knocked out.

Wendy gets caught by the big white creatures hand The thing has her in bear hug squeezing her and she yells in pain as the thing is looking at her with some of its black burnt skin hanging in places but some of the burns burn parts of it's lips and mouth making its grin wider and it looks at Wendy with glowing red eyes with fury and hunger.

Dipper opens his eyes and shakes himself out of his state, he then sees Wendy who is in trouble with the creature and looks like her eyes are rolling back struggling to breathe. He quickly acts when he goes to his backpack and opens one of the left side pouches takes one of the ninja ball bearings. He also has something else from the right side and he takes out what looks like a y shaped black metal stick with a forearm rest and attached the top ends of the y is a stringy rubber substance called a sling. He then takes the ball berring and puts it on the sling and pulls it back.

Dipper says, "Hey, frosty."

The Yeti looks to Dipper in confusion.

Dipper says, "Say bloody Christmas."

He then let's go of the sling and the steel ball bearing flies at Mach speed and it goes straight toward the eye of the creature. Suddenly it contacts the jet-black pooled left eye and then goes straight through going straight till it hits the white eye nerve. The creature then drops Wendy as it is holding its left eye trying to keep the black blood gushing outward. Wendy she then gets up, and sees she runs to Dipper as Dipper runs to her. Then when both are together, they both continue running from the Yeti as it writhes in pain. They both continue running and as they go deep in a forest getting enough distance from the creature, both suddenly feels the ground come away from them and they both fall downward suddenly land. Both get knocked out from the impact.

After a matter of minutes, Dipper he feels some sort of shaking and he slowly begins to open his eyes and sees Wendy.

Wendy says, "Hey, Dipper you okay, you've been out a while."

Dipper he nods yes and then slowly gets up though feel a little ache or two from the pain he's been though, he then looks around at where they are and it seems to be a cave channel but this channel is different as it's all perfectly cemented as their on a smooth floor with walls that surround them to the sides and that are circular. There is even a series of pipes on both sides that go on and on back and forth.

Dipper says, "What's happened where are we."

Wendy says, "Judging from the structure it looks like this is some old bomb shelter."

"Then how did we get in."

"It must have been one of the hatches, that might have rotted away from time or was unfinished, judging from some of these stones next to us but also the ladder right laying down in front of us."

Dipper has a small smirk and looks at Wendy.

"Your ability at deduction never seizes to amaze me."

"Well I was taught by the best."

She returns the smirks but then her mind flips back to the situation at hand.

Dipper says, "Only problem is we can't get back up, and the ladder on the ground is rusted and rotten."

Dipper he taps on the ladder with his foot and a small part of the ladder crumples like a cookie as it creates a pile of rust.

Wendy says, "But at least this pipeline will keep us hidden from that creature."

She then takes out her compass and then moves around to pinpoint where to go.

Wendy says, "We should go that way, since this is a bomb shelter there are plenty of ways out.

They hear a roar of two either from the creature or some others they don't know about.

Wendy says, "We better go now before that thing or god knows what else in the woods tracks us."

Both Dipper and Wendy they are running beneath the unknown cave channel. Dipper and Wendy have nothing just continue their focus on running with flashlights at hand. Wendy continues looking at the compass and sees their running the right direction, but they have no idea where as they tunnel just keeps going on and on. Suddenly both they find a ladder their way and then both climb up the ladder. Wendy opens the hatch above by pushing it up and she peaks her head out and once she sees everything is clear she looks down toward Dipper.

Wendy says, "It's alright Dipper, coast is clear, come check this out."

Dipper he sights once again Wendy with her never-ending ability at Discovery and he goes up the ladder. Once he comes up he is once again outside put when he looks out he sees there are a couple of small enclosures which are in a clear space but also how there is a semi circle with logs as seats and a stone circle with what looks like burnt old pieces of sticks. Dipper looks back at where he got out and sees it a concrete tube.

Wendy says, "It looks like this whole enclosure use to be some sort of hunting and camping ground."

Dipper looks back at the hatch they came out from.

Dipper says, "Why would there be a hunting area near this hatch and ….

Wendy interrupts him before he once again goes into questions.

"Who cares, we have someplace to sleep for the night till I can pinpoint precisely where were at."

"Yeah but also get to the bottom of what the heck is going on."

Wendy and Dipper go to one of the hunting camouflage shelter enclosures and go down. Fortunately, there is no snow that leaked inside. Both go inside hoping they've found temporary sanctuary from whatever other dangers hunt both.


	6. Cold Comfort

Chapter 6

Cold Comfort

Crimson Talon along with Candy are sweeping things up in the upstairs room. Talon he is sweeping up all the demonic toy soldier whom are all blown to pieces or torn apart by his bionic hand as well as his own foot as there are boot marks on some of the soldier. Each of the soldiers all leave green trails and puddles of blood, some of the soldiers have some green entails that are sticking out from certain shots Talon took with his arm. But also, some of them look about as flat as pancakes and Talon had to stomp his foot on some which makes the imprint green.

Talon says, "Ah, man they've really fraked my place up."

He then looks at Candy and says, "Believe me, this isn't how I wanted to spend Christmas."

Candy looks at him and says, "I know that."

She then sees the dog Dracula as it is licking her a little. Candy says to Dracula, "Yeah, that was scary, but it's over now Dracula."

Dracula then runs down to the living room area.

Candy says, "Who do you think they were?"

Talon says, "I have no idea, I didn't even know there was anyone else in these woods."

"Do you have your book with you?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it it's still in the car there might be something on these things."

Talon goes downstairs to the garage to get the book of Ebon, afterward he brings it to the dining room table, Silent Jim instantly takes out a hot mug which is black and has the "Demon Hunters" gold label on it, filled with coca and smoking hot out of his black trench coat and gives it to Talon. Talon looks at it is seeing how hot it is and looks at Jim and thanks him. He then takes a sip, puts the mug down on the table and then starts researching.

Talon looks up while sipping Coca and then puts the mug back onto the coaster that is shaped like a UFO. Talon takes out a computer print out sheet on the table of contents he typed up and tries certain pages for minutes on end. Silent Jim stops sweeping and then comes to Talon.

Silent Jim says, "Anything?"

He says, "I don't know, there doesn't appear to be any specific record on whoever that bearded figure is, there are through a few other legends regarding the Christmas Holiday."

Silent Jim says, "What kind?"

For one there are these black winged demons that come in the winter and have been described to have long beard or at least what resembles one. They have been known for coming into homes mainly entering chimneys and tearing the occupants apart and flying out and their remains are always underneath a tree.

Talon turns a page and looks at another. Another of course is the Lioness Serpents that have come out in winter, from the ground, have sometimes been known to disguise themselves as trees but the way to deflect them is to look at the top of the trunks that are always curved shaped. Known for snatching any victims mostly children that always wanted to their territory. They are known to induce hypnotism though their skin patterns which are in a stripe mainly red and white. Talon looks at them all.

Talon says, "That's all I'm able to get for now."

Both Candy and Greta enter the living room.

Candy says, "Anything?"

Talon says, "Nothing that may or may not due with our case, that grey witch just seems to be an anomaly, and the book of Ebon has plenty of journal passages of witches and sorcerers, but their mostly anonymous or unidentified.

Candy sighs and says, "Shame Dipper, Mable and Adam aren't here right now we could seriously use their help in all of this."

Greta says, "Speaking of them, where are they?"

Talon/Darrien says, 'I don't know, but I know my brother is never late."

Candy says, "Something must've gone wrong, that grey witch might have done something to them and that's why their not here."

Jim says, "Should we go look for them?"

Greta says, "That's right if somethings happened to them maybe Dracula can track them."

Talon says, "We're not going to be able to find them in the night and due to how cold it is right now Dracula with his super sent isn't going to be able to pick up anything, we need to wait till morning; but also we have no way of telling how many of those things are still out there, let alone what else is out there."

Greta says, "But we can't just leave them out there."

Greta is getting a little riled up, but Candy has a hand on her shoulder Candy says, "Don't worry Mabel is a tough cookie and she also has Adam with her."

"But what about Wendy?"

"She's got Dipper."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Talon/Darrien then puts his hand up.

"Relax Greta, my brother and I we use to go camping a lot with our dad and mom, also Adam and I have been camping up here recently so we know most of these woods inside and out and I also added a few things just in case."

Talon/Darrien he then sips his mug and then puts it back down on the flying saucer coaster.

"As for Dipper and Wendy, Wendy has camped most to all her life and also has survivalist training, so both of them will make it here."

Greta sighs with a little frustration and then calms a bit and then looks up at Talon/Darrien.

Greta says, "So what do we do now?"

Talon/Darrien then takes one more sip of his coca and then puts it back down.

"For now, let's get this cabin in order, arm up, set up barricades and take turns on the night watch, because I doubt that witch and his pets are going to wait till morning."

Greta looks a little flustered by this news. Candy says something to reassure her. "It's all we can do for now, Mabel would want us to survive, and knowing her and the rest they'll come for us."

Greta then gives a small nod. Talon/Darrien stands up and says, "Alright then, let's get to work."

All of them they clean up some of the mess just so they can have walking space and just to help ease the tension over what happened. Afterward Talon and the rest decide who will stay downstairs to be on night watch in case of a disturbance. Greta and Silent Jim they both raise their hands up. Candy and Talon despite a little reluctant at assigning them the responsibility agree, let alone the fact both are somewhat tired.

Candy says, "Alright Greta but the moment there is a slight change you and Jim warn us or press this button."

Candy she then hands Greta a garage door like remote which has a red button.

Greta looks at it and says, "This is nice, what is it?"

Candy says, "This button activates an alarm within our room, we'll hear it and come as fast as you press it."

Greta looks at the button, and Candy looks with hesitance.

Candy says, "We could all spend the night down here."

Greta she shakes her head and looks at Candy.

Greta says, "No, I'm sure it's fine, you two need your rest both I and Jim need both of you to be in top shape so you can both lead us out of this."

Candy says, "Yeah, well so do you."

"Don't worry whoever's out there has probably had enough for now, and besides both Jim and I can take care of ourselves and anyone that fraks up my Christmas is going to get a present, a whole box of pain."

Candy smiles and then says, "Well good night both of you."

Candy and Talon both give small waves before going upstairs to the second floor to their room.

Silent Jim is sitting on a couch. Greta takes out a tray full of Christmas sweets and two cups of coca and places it on the coffee table. She then takes one of the sweets and is biting into a licorice red rope while Jim his is eating a Christmas cookie while drinking a Blue Raspberry Zod cola. Gretchen drinks where Iced Tea Raspberry Maniac drink and she puts the bottle down and she looks at Silent Jim.

Greta says, "Do you have any fond Christmas memories with your family?"

Jim, he looks down on his drink and then puts the bottle on the coaster realizing he's not sure how to answer.

Greta she then shakes her head and says, "It's ok, you don't have to answer right now."

She then puts her bare feet up on the couch and pulls her legs in which come next to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees looking at Silent Jim.

Greta says, "I remember when Candy left Mabel and me, I was in a really bad place, almost nothing went right, and worst of all some of those put downs about my weight and speech really got to me. She looks at Silent Jim and she says, "I remember in a fit of anger and depression I wrecked some of my room, it wasn't until I suddenly grasped some sort of toy in my hand, I was going to throw. I looked at it and saw it was a Raggedy Ann doll."

Silent Jim looks puzzled.

Greta says, "You know the one with the plaid dress button eyes, red hair never mind they probably don't exist in your dimension."

Greta looks down to breathe but then looks up and continues.

"Anyway I looked at that doll and when I saw it, I suddenly remember the Christmas I got this was when I was visiting my grandparents in Spokane, Washington and my mother she gave this to me as a gift, something she's had when she was little which belonged to her which Grandmother in turn gave her. When I saw it just made me realize that Christmas wasn't far away."

Great she then puts her legs in a cross-legged position on the couch.

"You can say that is one of the reasons I've chosen to dye my hair red."

She looks at Jim curiously.

Greta says, "So, what about you, do you have any family you spend Christmas with?"

Silent Jim he looks down and sighs and then he decides to open up.

Silent Jim says, "Actually I don't have a family, at least not one I know of, I'm honestly not sure Silent Jim is my name."

Greta looks at him curiously wondering where this conversation id leading but interested. Silent Jim continues but throughout my travels there have been many Christmas traditions, one where we always burnt the tree we decorated down."

Greta says, "What that sounds terrible."

"Actually, no it was a good sign because we appeased the tree gods in that dimension and the flames always changed color which was always my favorite part, and the Gods always rewarded the believers and burners with a banquet of fruits and treats."

Silent Jim looks at the fire and says, "But really my favorite Christmas was always spending time with everyone of the people in each of those dimensions, though I'd have to say my absolute favorite is with you and your friends."

Silent Jim then looks at her.

"Dipper, Adam, Darren, and you are all the strangest people I've ever met which is what makes this Christmas for me beautiful, especially you the most."

Greta, she looks at him, strangely touched by his strange words.

Silent Jim says, "However don't tell anyone I ever said any of this, purely confidential."

Greta snickers a little at his ever-continuous secretive demeanor and then looks at him.

Greta says, "Your secret is safe with me, so long as you let me visit each of these dimensions during Christmas time."

Greta then puts out her left bare foot and then Silent Jim looks at it curiously and then he gives the foot a high five with his left hand. Great sights once again he doesn't get, he is offering of a foot tickle, she then scoots to him and then puts her head on his shoulder. Silent Jim has his left hand touch her soft and smooth red long hair that run behind her back and both look outside together feeling the warmth of the fire and their own.

Meanwhile Candy and Talon they both have a private room together and, in the room,, there is a Christmas tree. Talon is sitting on the edge of a queen-sized bed, he has a black mask on with only the top of his face exposed with the black hair and some of the facial scars. He's wearing a graphic tee of the video game "Zaxzon." And jeans. Candy she is now in an Audrey Hepburn like Cat suit and has cocoa. She puts both on coasters and then both pick up their coca's and then take sips, then they once again put the mugs down.

Talon says, "How's Dracula?"

Candy says, "He's fine, he's just gone to sleep, I guess he must be all tuckered out from all the excitement."

Talon says, "Yeah so am I."

Talon then notices there is something behind her back, Talon then looks up at her and says, "Alright Candy what's behind your back?"

Candy she then shows a small box which is wrapped in black wrapping paper and is tied up with a red ribbon.

He then looks back at Candy.

Talon opens the little gift that she gives him and it's a box of a Christmas ornament which is miniature replica of the arcade cabinet of "Zakzon." But it's not an ordinary replica as the replica when it turns on has the screen with sound, along with recorded game footage playing. He looks at Candy, "Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

Candy then has her hands on her hips.

"And where is mine?"

Talon then has his hands out, both palms facing her one his human hand and the other the bionic. The then moves his hands in a series of ways quickly Candy's eyes can't trace the movements, but then in his right hand he suddenly produces a big rectangular black box which is wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper and a red bow. She slowly unwraps it and as she does she then sees it is a rectangular toy box which is magenta pink with some see though plastic and she sees who it is as it's someone whom is in some 80's rocker wear with the pink skirt, paints and shiny shirt and whom has wild pink magenta hair. Candy's eyes light up from the gift.

Candy says, "It's a doll of Dimond from "Dimond and the Images" toy set, I've been looking for this for the longest time as a rare relic from the 80's but how?

"Not telling trade secret."

"Yeah, your right doesn't matter, but thank you, thanks a lot Darrien."

Darrien/Talon he nods and then looks at Candy curiously.

Talon says, "So why the gift giving now."

"I just thought we could use a little cheer up but also wanted to do this before we never do."

Talon nods in agreement.

Candy says, "So what is your happiest Christmas memory, you never said anything about it."

Talon then looks down, remembering carefully his best memory of Christmas. "It was one day I was venturing out into the city alone, most of the time whenever I saw a Christmas tree and happy families it always just made me sad, just knowing what I won't ever experience again. But then it just suddenly happened, I came by this antiquity Toy Shop and saw on one of the displays they had a copy of a toy of the old Coleco "Handheld" my brother and remembered how much he wanted that ever since he was little and we still had a family. At that point I decided from now on when this time comes it will be peace time, I put all my domination plans on hold and be with my brother to spend time with him just to be ourselves once more."

Talon still looking away he says in a small state of embarrassment, "I know that sounds stupid and trivial as some self-important people would most of the time say but…."

Suddenly he feels a hand on his right human hand, and he looks down and then looks up at Candy whom has behind her glasses those warm beautiful eyes.

Candy says, "Actually that sounded really sweet."

He looks at her and says, "You're not putting me are you."

"Never, actually they say most of the most believed Christmas memories are made up of really small and strange things."

He looks down letting Candy's words sink in.

Talon says, "That sounds right."

Candy then has a sly seductive simile on her face and as Talon turns back on her, and then suddenly feels a hand in the position of his right cheek as he is still wearing the black mask that hides the lower half of his face. Candy she then tugs that bottom half mask off quickly and then just throws it to the ground. She slowly brings her face to his and he does the same and both then she feels her lips contact his which has a few of the rough scars he's had in the past. But she never minded them as they let her know he was still him.

Meanwhile, there is a fire at the cave going on. And then suddenly Mabel comes out and is in nothing but one of the survival blankets they have, and her hair is all damp from the ice water. Along with Adam whom realizes Mabel has only he blanket covering her. He has a blush and immediately looks away. Mabel then has a look of really and says, "C'mon, Adam we should be past this point."

"Yeah, I know I'm just not ... I mean you look…. never mind." Mabel then sees Adam sits down and his head is down, and he still blushes still unable to get over the sight he immediately looks a different direction but then suddenly he feels fingers on his chin, and they guide his head toward Mabel's direction. Mabel wants him to see her and he looks at her eyes and face which is beautiful as usual, though he struggles a little as he finds his eyes sometimes wandering on her right bare shoulder exposed. Mabel has a little smile knowing he's drinking the sight of her and then sits with him on the dry log in the cave and comes near him for warmth. Adam face is just a bit red knowing what kind of a position he's in. But then he gives himself a short breath and then he slowly puts his arm around her and finds his right hand slightly touch Mabel's right bare shoulder. Both are looking into the fire and then Mabel turns her head and looks at Adam.

Mabel says, "So what's your best Christmas memory."

Adam takes a moment or two to think and then he looks at Mabel.

Adam says, "When my family wasn't around."

Mabel a little curious about the somewhat morbid statement but listens on. "Oh, what do you mean?"

Adam has a look like he slapped himself in the head, then looks back at Mabel.

"Sorry, I….I didn't mean it that way look, you see when Christmas time was coming, I didn't think I'd be able to feel that happiness again, and the fact my brother was gone on his own business away from me made it worse. However, it was on Christmas Eve something happened. I came downstairs and saw a box that was beautifully wrapped, and I opened it up and it was an authentic box of a Coleco handheld of "Zaxzon".

Mabel has an eyebrow raised.

"What I have a knack for antiquity handhelds, and ever since I was 8 and saw an ad about those, I just wanted them but of course there not hard to find and get. But my brother always knew about that and I don't know how but somehow, he got me a copy. After I opened that gift my brother walked into the room, he was just wearing ordinary clothing jeans, a Joust video game graphic tee, he didn't even have the mask."

Adam then smiles at Mabel and continues.

"After that we both decided from now on, each year despite which direction we both went we would both have this day of peace, when we can both be brothers, when we can be a family."

Mabel has a smile on her face form the story.

Mabel says, "That sounds beautiful."

Adam also smiles and looks at her and says, "Alright my turn, what is the one Christmas present that you loved the most getting and why?"

"Christmas present?"

"Yeah, c'mon its' a fun one."

"And a tough one, there were just so many, maybe you better start since you have the floor."

Mabel she then breathes in and says, "To me it was the mini oven, I wanted on so much so I could bake up a lot of yummy treats for my broth, mom, dad, and all of my friends, to enjoy the goodness I've made.

Mabel she then looks at Adam and says, "Alright I've said my piece it's my turn to ask, what is your favorite Christmas moment."

Adam looks down at the fire and says, "This one right now."

Both Adam and Mabel their both kissing for the longest time and he suddenly has his hand on her bare shoulder but then suddenly Adam feels her head on his chest in a gentle push, but his hand slowly opens and moves up. Both stopping themselves before something more happens and both have a slight blush realizing what almost happened. Adam looks away and takes a few breathes to cool down, the then looks back seeing Mabel doing the same.

Adam says, "Um so you want to play a game before we call it a night."

Mabel looks at Adam curiously and he goes to his backpack and takes a couple of card decks.

"Ok, do you want to play "Key Forge" or "Mutant Samurai Mini Golf".

Mabel then says, 'you got "Battleship." Adam then sighs and he brings out a mini box with both mini boards and then both take their separate black boards and they start setting up their ships and starting to guess away.

Meanwhile both Dipper and Wendy they are both up against the wall of the hunting shelter both in their sleeping bags rolled on them but their electric as the bags produce a thermal heat which warms both and would be suffice to help them both make it thought the night.

Wendy then looks at Dipper.

Wendy says, "You know I'm actually scared too."

Dipper looks at her curiously and says, "What do you mean."

Wendy says, "Look I know that I talk a lot about life after collage and what I plan to do afterward, but at the same time I'm also wondering what's going to happen after my graduation adventure is over. I don't want to go back to collage but I'm not sure where else to go."

"Some of the places I've gone I'll admit never quite feel like home, they might look that way but don't."

Wendy looks more into the fire. "But what really scares me is what is life going to be without my friends but also without you."

Dipper looks at her seeing in her green eyes not the confident woman she's knows but her a woman that does know hurt and a sense of loss.

Wendy says, "What's Christmas going to be without you."

Dipper he then shakes his head and he suddenly go to his backpack.

Dipper says, "I remember most of my Christmas's my family would go off every time Christmas time was near, we would go to grandma and grandpa's and my aunts."

He look up and says, "We would always have some of the best and nicest Christmases there were, just a warm fire, cookies and all kinds of goodies to eat wherever you look, candles and decorations, trees which had decorations, dinner, laughter, and fun. I still remember each Christmas from my past and try to remember each moment of it."

He then looks down at the fire and says, "When they were all gone, it….it really hurt, but also they made me realize how precious Christmas it." He looks at Wendy, "If it's going to be our last Christmas, I want to make it count."

He then takes up Wendy's chin and Wendy takes Dipper's hand.

Wendy says, "You'll never lose me, as long as it's Christmas you never will."

Both look at one another for the longest time in that position and both slowly put their lips together and even putting both their hands despite slightly cold on each other's warm faces as they increase the motion of the kiss. Both soon feel a little warmer and a little less scared of the cold darkness.


	7. War Room Santuary

Chapter 7

War Room Sanctuary

The sun comes up and suddenly some of it comes though the cave. Some of a ray hits Adam's left and right eye and he stirs, and he suddenly feels something on his left shoulder he looks and sees it's Mabel whom is still sleeping. Both were asleep, wrapped tightly in their individual blankets. He looks at her and he kisses her on the forehead gently and she starts to stir, and he says gently, "Hey, wake up."

Mabel, she opens her eyes and feels her head is on Adam's shoulder and she then moves her head up and looks at him a little disoriented.

Mabel says, "What…."

Adam says, "I guess we both must've dozed off sometime in the night, if you want to know nothing happened, I promise."

Mabel then looks out toward the opening of the cave and sees how the light of morning has made most of the white snow shine and the air fresh. She then looks back at Adam and suddenly remembers the position they're in, let alone the fact both have nothing but blankets on.

Mabel says, "I think we better get ready."

Adam also remembering what their wearing and the position they're in quickly nods in agreement. Both Adam and Mabel they get up, take the dried clothes from the rocks and go to other areas of the cave to change back and after Mabel was finished, she notices something.

Mabel looks to Adam and says, "Hey look."

Adam hears her and then he runs to her and says, "What is it."

"Why is there a big concrete tunnel structure here?'

Adam looks at it and slaps himself in the head. "Oh, of course, darn it was so close."

"What was?"

"The way to the cabin."

Adam then goes into his backpack and takes out one of the card decks and he takes out a plastic case that has one of his sets of "Sorcery" cards and he opens it and thumbs through the cards till he takes one of them out and then puts them away. Adam then shows Mabel the card which is one that is a magic staff of white light called "Guiding Light" spell.

Mabel looks at Adam a little puzzled and says, "It's a nice-looking card named after a "Soap Opera" but what does it have to do with this?"

"What no this card has nothing to do with…. Forget it look not everything is as it seems, this card isn't part of the deck at all."

Adam then presses the image and suddenly the image on the card disappears and it's just plain silver. Adam then puts the card down on the ground. The card then suddenly expands to form a 30-inch square on all sides and then suddenly on the square there are black marks that appear and run all over the square and they suddenly form passageways and corridors until it is complete image, a map.

Mabel looks at this process with amazement and Mabel says, "Amazing how did…"

"Something from my brother long story."

He then looks at the map. You see when my brother took me up to the cabin, he discovered this network of tunnels, it appeared that the former owners they built a bomb shelter, not entirely sure how old it is because it looks like they were built for a long time till construction halted."

"Why."

"I don't know may 'be after the cold war ended, Y2K wasn't the cataclysmic apocalypse, who knows; what matters is it's our way to the cabin.

Mable kneels with Adam and says, "Do you know where we are?"

Adam, he takes his cell phone and types the compass and coordinate feature, the program suddenly registers the coordinates and he then points the phone toward the map, and suddenly it produces a green laser that points toward an open pathway to the middle right.

Adam says, "Alright, we're here and to get to the cabin we need to go."

He then types in the coordinates to the cabin and then the laser moves and it is going west and as it goes the laser dot it comes out of a four way passage and then goes into a straight on pathway which turns north west and then the dot stops right at the double door symbol.

Adam then puts the phone away and says, "Alright just clear cut all the way."

Mabel then has a smirk and says, "Glad I'm not dating a normal person."

Adam as a small smirk and says, "I take that as a compliment."

Both then lock elbows together and start to walk together straight into the tunnel and right toward their unknown destination. As they are both walking, they are almost near the end of the four tunneled outlets but then suddenly they hear some footsteps. Both Adam and Mabel they both suddenly light foot their way toward the edge of the tunnel and put their backs to the wall of it. Adam then takes out a combat knife that is strapped on his vest, Mabel she opens a pocket and then takes something out and quickly straps some thing on her right hand and it's a palm claw.

They both listen in very carefully as the footsteps are getting near, Adam looks at Mabel and then he starts doing signals by putting his left hand up and puts out two fingers to indicate to her two presences and then he points at himself, put one finger up, a hammer fist down, then he points at her, puts two fingers up again, turns the fingers down and has it in a sneaking motion and then a hammer fist down again; translation Adam takes out the first person that walks out and then Mabel come in behind the second and takes him out.

Both Mabel and Adam wait, and they keep hearing the footsteps louder and louder till one of the presences comes out of the opening along with another. Adam then immediately acts and tackles the first person and the second person whom looks a little tall is trying to help but is suddenly grabbed from behind with one left arm by Mabel. Adam tries to grapple the opponent down, but suddenly the opponent turns the tables by rolling left which moves Adam to the ground and even disarms Adam by grasping Adam's left wrist and then twisting it slight making Adam's painfully let go of the knife.

Meanwhile Mabel is dealing with her opponent and before Mabel can make another move, the opponent grasps her left arm which was grasping the opponents neck, pushing the arm slightly a little more into the neck but with two of the hands having the left arm trapped in a vice, the opponent then has her left foot back, turns and counters Mabel hold by misdirecting her body down on the ground. Mabel lands hard on the concrete floor. Suddenly the shoulder lights from Mabel and Adam they inadvertently turn back on and then shine on their opponents faces. Adam is surprised as he sees the person pining him down is Dipper and Mabel is equally surprised as she sees the person that misdirected her is Wendy.

Dipper says, "What…good gravy Adam?"

Adam says, "Dipper…. ah man that was too close, I could have killed you."

"Likewise."

Dipper offers his hand and Adam takes it and is pulled up and both give a small hug. Wendy does the same with Mabel.

Mabel says, "I'm glad to see you both in one piece."

Wendy says, "Same to you, so did you have a short car trip as well?"

"Yeah, we got suddenly attacked by something I'm not sure what, but when both Adam and I decided to hike toward the cabin, a big giant icky white dolphin snake attacks us."

"Well we didn't fair any better as there was a Yeti with antlers that tried to kill both Dipper and me."

"There is actually a Yeti in these woods."

"Yeah, though wait you said you fought a Dolphin snake."

Dipper then takes the floor.

Dipper says, "I think we need to sort this out later, when we get to the cabin, so we can be safe and make sure everyone else is safe from whatever else is out there, but also to figure out what the hell is going on.

Adam says, "Yeah I concur."

Dipper, Wendy, Adam, and Mabel they all continue their advancement in the tunnels, till they come to the door and there is a code lock. Adam comes too it and types a code and then it opens, and they go through and close the door. All see the stairs and come up from the basement area and then they open the door and are in the hallway and then they all continue to walk but they do it carefully, all four going on tiptoe just to make sure there are no other dangers around.

All four they start to come toward the living room but then suddenly a big net is dropped on all four of them, and they struggle a little and then they suddenly get tackled by both Greta and Silent Jim and all four go down on the floor. Greta whom is once again in her silver luchador mask she says, "So ya evil bastards have came back to for more Christmas celebration, well we won't disappoint you."

Greta is getting ready to land a punch but then Talon and Candy both suddenly come downstairs. Talon is in black sports shorts and a T-Shirt while wearing his black mask that covers the lower part of the face. Candy is in PJ which are blue and have a graphic of one of the mechs from Wartech which is a silver dreadnaught with double gun turrets for arms.

Candy says, "What the hell are you doing Greta."

Greta says, "Sorry Candy, there seem to be four Christmas party poopers that have come in uninvited."

Talon says, "Will both you and Silent Jim get off them, that's my brother and best friend that under that net."

Both Silent Jim and Greta they both steps back and see it's really Adam, Dipper, Wendy and Mabel under there. All four they try to get up but Greta and Candy both see Mabel and they both can barely contain themselves and both rush toward Mabel and hug her which then once again puts all four out of balance and they all four collapse on the floor once more.

Mabel sees both are hugging her hard and she hugs back. Then suddenly the dog Dracula he then runs right by Talon and as Greta, Candy, along with Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and Adam all still under the net try to get up once more suddenly Dracula jumps to Adam with excitement and everyone falls down on the floor together as Dracula's momentum pulls everyone down. Dracula is licking Adam's face with excitement and Adam can pet him despite his hands caught in the net.

Adam says, "Ok, ok boy easy yeah I missed you too."

Dipper gets up a little and says, "Um, look this is all touching and all, but can we please get out of this!"

"What oh yeah."

Everyone carefully gets up and Greta, Silent Jim, Talon, and Candy go on one side of the net and pull it back away and Dipper, Adam, Mabel and Wendy are all untangled.

Greta says, "I just want to know one thing, what the frak is going on, why are all these monster freaks ruining crashing Christmas."

Dipper says, "That's what I want to know to?"

Candy says, "Maybe we all better sit down and one at a time explain everything to us."

Everyone sits on the couches and Dipper begins first, along with Mabel and so forth. Then Candy and the rest explain their dilemma to.

Dipper has a look of bemusement and says, "Is it really too much to ask to have one day without monsters."

Talon says, "You said you had something for us?"

"Oh, yeah right."

Dipper he then puts his backpack down and then he opens it and takes out a big black leather flesh bound book out.

Greta says, "Wow, looks like a rotten sub sandwich from someone's gym locker."

Talon then comes to Dipper and looks at this and says, "What is this?"

Dipper says, "It was a spell book from a witch's house that we burnt down."

"Yeah, and something tell me he's going to be really mad on both counts."

"You've seen the monster that's making this happen."

"Judging from what that thing was able to do it's no doubt the source of all this, and is one really ugly dude?"

"Can you translate what in that text?"

"I and Candy will give it a try, though no guarantees."

Talon and candy are both looking through the black flesh book and are translating. Everyone waits patiently as Mabel bakes a lot from an Easy Bake oven and serves up some mini cakes and cookies which everyone takes one and drink coca. Dracula is eating a couple of Dog Milk Bones.

Greta puts down her coca and says, "Well anything?"

Candy looks at her and shakes her head.

Candy says, "Sorry from how much we translated we can't find anything about him, whoever he is he really didn't want anyone to know."

Dipper says, "Great I guess we jacked it for nothing."

Talon says, "Actually, no from what I read about this book, we may 'be able to defeat him which brings us to our strategy session."

Talon then snaps his right fingers and Adam and Dipper know that signal. Both they go to the hallway to one of the rooms and they take out a big box of the Dungeons Dungeon's and more Dungeons 20th year set. Both Dipper and Adam they unravel the board which is an overlay of a pine forest with several areas which is all based on the winter season as there is lots of snow. Dipper he has a figure of a space paladin and he puts it in the right position along with Adam whom has some sort of Werewolf Space Samurai, Darrien a Mechanized Wizard, and Silent Jim whom just puts down a wrestler figure of "The Undertaker" all three look at Jim and Jim looks back and says, "What?"

They set up the figures on two sides of the forest. Talon says, "According to the attack patters they are going for frontal assault, Talon puts down lots of cyborg Orc figures that are big, green, and each have two teeth from the bottom that stick out, but the other half of them has been altered to be mechanical as they have a cybernetic arm with either a hand or an axe or harpoon in it's place, the lens they have is yellow. He puts all of them on the middle road and a few in the wooded area.

Talon says, "So we've got to flank them, whittle the odds down."

Talon and the rest then put the figures positioned on both sides.

Candy looks and says, "But how if we're all out in the open they'll tear us apart."

Talon says, "That's simple"

He then takes out a silver card and it unfolds and does the same thing just like Adam's silver map card.

"We use the tunnels, ever since I got this cabin and discovered the tunnels, I've made some modifications."

Talon then takes out a cell phone and types in the coordinates and then there are multiple laser that point to certain spots on the sliver map and then Talon slowly brings the lasers indicators to the RPG land map and moves each of the figures to those spots.

Talon says, "There are some hidden outlets I've installed, we'll come out from their and each of use will take them out one by one with stealth attacks only, we can't afford to draw attention."

Greta says, "Wait what are these outlets?"

Talon continues, "We'll separate into two teams, Adam will lead one group and I'll lead the other, we know where and what they are, so you won't get lost."

Wendy says, "Wait what about the Grey Witch?"

Talon says, "According to the book recently translated, I got a surprise for him, alright is there any more questions?"

Everyone looks at each other and don't respond.

Talon says, "Alright everyone let's suit up."

Adam says, "Wait, wait."

"What."

"One more thing, I got to do."

Adam then takes out a couple of red hexagonal dice and then throws them down on the board and Adam gets excited.

"Alright I've got a high number for Strength."

Everyone reacts and they slap him behind the head.

Talon says in a slightly bemused tone, "Oh, Adam will you stop screwing around!"

Adam rubs his head and they all proceed toward the garage and Talon he then goes to a screwdriver rack and then has both hands on the rack and then pulls it toward him slightly which then produces a click and then suddenly the tool wall then slides to the left and it's an armory which has all kinds of weapons from medevil, roman, but most consist of one from different kinds of martial arts. In another section there is also a clothing section which has all kinds of costumes and uniforms that are on several of the faceless silver dummies, and there are also a few changing walls nearby; everyone starts to get into their warrior gear.

For Talon he is in whole white camouflage fatigue uniform, with a combat vest, gloves, shinobi footwear and his silver ninja mask with the ninja star symbol and mouth grill guard. Wendy is in militaristic style with a white hard helmet, diver like goggles, and a mask to cover her whole face which has a picture of skull in front.

Greta, she puts on roman warrior wear with a bronze colored armored chest, red and bronze skirt, fur paints and sleeves, and a bronze smooth spartan like helmet. She still has her silver Lucha Libre mask on which covers her whole head except the long brown red hair coming out of the back of her mask.

Adam is in his usual ninja wear which is complete form fitted black and his mask that covers him completely, only think that sticks out is the silver knight like visor.

Dipper is in a white militaristic fatigue ninja outfit, Dipper face is covered, except for his eyes exposed and, on his forehead, there is a horizontal curved gold plate that helps hold the mask and guard the forehead, but he also has a hoodie on. Silent Jim it's just him in his usual black trench coat, hat, gloves, and sunglasses wear.

Talon he helps his dog Dracula into his costume where he puts on some sort of light Mongolian armor vest which have small scaled armored tiles that are crimson colored which cover his back which also cover both of Dracula's sides, Talon also puts on a special kind of Mongolian mini helmet which is circular with a tiny point up and also has the scaled tiles, Talon straps the helmet on.

Candy she is in her tight black cat like form fitting uniform, she then puts on visors which are the size and made to look like glasses. She then gives a small tap and suddenly the visors have some digital data that is flowing on the visors.

As everyone is gathering their weapons, Candy he then opens a safe and then gives Adam a present which is wrapped in shiny magenta paper with a red bow. Candy gives Adam a nod and then Adam says, "Thank you."

Adam then puts the present behind him and comes to Mabel whom was just finishing putting on her black ninja uniform, but Adam says, "I don't think you need to finish putting that on." He then gives he the present box.

Mabel says, "Isn't it too early for this."

"No time like the present."

Mabel then takes the box and opens it and then her eyes light up from what she sees.

Mabel says, "Wow it's a toy wrist remote from one of my favorite TV shows' Lighting Woman and Bolt Girl, these are hard to find but how."

"Let's just say I had some help."

Adam has a small smile as he looks at Candy, Mabel notices him looking at her.

Mabel says, "Thanks both of you."

Candy says, "I've made modifications for you."

Mabel looks at Candy curiously as she then comes to Mabel to explain, she points out a device that looks almost like an old TV remote clicker from the late 60's early 70's, which is slightly bulky but neon purple colored.

Candy says, "This remote you see on the show has each of the features you see, from a sound emitter which you can actually hook up your iPod or Phone to and it will emit the loudest sound ever."

She points out the on top slide hook up holder on the wrist remote. Candy then also points out three of the buttons, one red, one blue, one purple.

Candy says, "These three buttons are your other defensive weapons. Red obviously to emit the electro beam which can kill. Blue is for stun which emits a turquoise blue electro beam which carries a low enough charge to knock anyone out. And finally purple which can move objects magnetically, sadly there will be very little use in these woods."

Mabel is in tears and Candy is a little puzzled.

Candy says, "What?"

Mabel says, "It's just now another dream has finally come true, I get to be Lightning Woman!"

Candy has a smile and says, "Suit up, Lighting Woman!"

Mabel is in her combat costume which is the same design as the costume from her favorite TV show, but it has been modified and in her colors. She is in bell bottoms/leather costume which is colored in Magenta but intermixed with purple. She attaches the wrist remote weapon to her left wrist. She has visors herself, but the visors are ones with Yellow Colored lenses, goggle style but have two small triangles that look like cat ears on tip which are mini actinia prongs to pick up any other signals and transfer the data on screen.

Everyone is around Darrien/Talon whom are all dressed, armed and ready.

Darrien/Talon says, "Now let's Party."


	8. Christmas Party

Chapter 8

Christmas Party

There is a sled that is sleighing out in the woods, the Grey Witch that is sitting down with the reigns in its hand with a lot of giant furry creatures with Antlers on their heads and they have black eyes complete covered and pupiless, white harry hides covering head to toe, sharp razor teeth and black fingers with razor sharp claws all pulling the sleigh during the sunshine of morning, patrolling covering most of the forest.

The Grey Witch then orders his furry servants to stop and then the Grey Witch then walks out of the sleigh and then goes to each and every strap the furry servants are tied up on and unstraps them and then he just spreads his arm apart a few times and each of the creatures that have looked at his motion understand the command and each of the creatures scatter and spread out.

The Grey Witch then puts his hands down and then has a grin on his face, showing off has black, decayed, cavity infected teeth. There is one potato bug that comes out of one of the cavities and then the Grey Witch closes his mouth and just bites down and swallows the potato bug. His black pool eyes are looking with glee at the area wondering if any of the humans he's encountered will dare come within his sight, within these woods.

In one area as one of the furry creatures is searching and sniffing out where any of the humans are, it passes by there is a big rock, something is removed and there are two slits of holes and a couple of eyes cover it. Talon then puts the cover back and nods saying all clear. He then opens the fake rock and pushes it up and open to the left holding one of the handles. As soon as it sides enough to open the space, he then signals Greta, Silent Jim, Mabel and Adam up and as soon as all four of them are up they split off into pairs where Greta goes with Mabel and Adam with Silent Jim and their quickly going different directions.

Talon he slides it back with Candy and Dracula down with him, along with Dipper and Wendy. Talon/Darrien looks at both and then he puts two fingers up, pointed at Dipper and Wendy, then pointing his hand to an area of the forest on the map he brought. Both acknowledge the command, and both go up and run that direction. Then he looks at Candy and his dog Dracula and points at her, Dracula and himself and then points his hand one area of the map and then they both climb up and move out.

In one part of the forest there is one of the furry antlered creatures is walking around searching for the humans and growling with some hunger as it hasn't eaten in a while. In its mind it's thinking on the many ways to devour its prey. Suddenly there is a snap, the creature then looks down and realizes it's a broken wire and then suddenly a log comes down and swings right to the creature and a log swings right toward him but there are sharpened stakes all over the log, the log then penetrate the body of the creature.

The creature yells in pain and spits out neon blue blood from its mouth and then it pushes the log away from itself and each of the stakes that penetrated are caked in its neon blue blood, the creature just looks vacant and stands for mere moments and then drops to the ground on its back, making the snow around it stained neon blue.

There is another of the furry creatures and it is walking patrolling trying to find any of the mystery shack investigators and as it keeps walking suddenly it walks straight into a snare. It goes down, the source in cutting at creatures feet almost to the bone, where it's yellow green neon blood is coating the steel wire, then suddenly an arrow it let loose and hits the creature straight though the skull as it goes right in between its eyes and right though the back of it's head. It then falls to the ground and Wendy she then sheathes her bow behind her with the strings in front and she is running another direction.

In another section of the forest there are a couple of the torso creatures that are walking patrolling. Dipper is in a very hidden spot right behind a bush she then pulls back a sling and fires a couple of ball bearings in two places of the forest, the two creatures then move two separate directions. But suddenly as it is trying to run to the source something drops from behind and its Talon whom has his Chinese Straight Sword drawn. The creature turns his direction but it's too late as, he then slices the creature's antlers off which gush out neon blue blood like a geyser.

The creature it is yelling in pain and then Talon he then does a twirl and he has his straight sword then slice thought the neck of the creature and then suddenly there is a waterfall of neon blue blood and the creature goes down. But there is still the other one that has to be dealt with and it is running toward Talon/Darrien. Talon sees it and then has his straight sword raised up ready to attack but then suddenly a ninja go blade goes right through the chest of the creature and then the sword goes clean though the torso where the sword cuts right between its eyes from mouth to tow and the creature splits in two with some intestines and parts fallen in sliced form and neon blue blood paints the snow neon blue. Talon sees it's his best friend Dipper whom is armed with he ninja go, Talon gives a thumbs up signal and then Dipper does the same and they both run another direction.

Candy is running and going a certain direction along with Dracula whom is sniffing out for danger and one of the furry creatures their after. Dracula constantly sniffs out but then looks up and sees there are some strange trees that are right in front. The trees are strange as they seem to be pure white and cane shaped as there is a curve on top. Dracula sees the trees keep producing some sort of series of red stripe color that is constantly swirling on top. Dracula then looks at Candy whom is very still and Dracula realizes she is hypnotized by the tree's color that that constantly swirls, and she is coming near the trees. Dracula is pulling on her suit leg to try and get her attention to go away from the trees as Drac has a very bad feeling but also picked up a strange foreign sent from them which point out evil.

Suddenly the tops of the two trees move and then face Candy's direction. Dracula sees the shape of the end of the cane tree looks like that of a round head which it is and sees closely there are scales on it. Suddenly both creatures open up their eyes, which Dracula sees it's an albino snake head with white pupiless eyes and hair on its head and it is looking at Candy and then suddenly pulls its head back and then whips itself out in a thrust, barring it's fangs and sticking it's tongue out, coming toward Candy in her hypnotized state.

But suddenly the snake pulls back form pain it's feeling form behind its brain and it's Dracula whom has his fangs imbedded onto the creature. The snake is constantly screaming and shaking as Dracula latches onto him like a blood sucking leech and then Dracula then comes down pulling up its fangs and the snake is recoiling but weakly from its attack that has drained and infected him completely, but as it recovers, to go for another attack suddenly Dracula with his glowing eyes looks straight onto the snake and the pupils snake is stunned as Dracula looks into him and give it a command it can't resist.

Suddenly the Candy cane snake then tuns its head around and then bars its fangs and attacks straight onto the other Candy Cane snake's head. The second one beside it yells out a strange painful whine as it is shaking the squirming form the pain of his comrade's bite on its neck. The third awakens and then suddenly it sees what's happening and attacks. But the first one after injecting enough venom then drops the second snake and then looks toward the third both suddenly are moving in circles trying to bite one another. Candy snaps out of it and Dracula is licking her hand and then looks at Dracula and then pets him, it then looks back at the fight with the snakes and then runs another direction.

In another part of the forest one of the furry creatures they run and as it is looking around it sees something that is placed on the ground which is an MRE pack but emits a favorable sent of roasted pork. The yeti is ravenous with hunger and he then suddenly snatch the MRE and eats it wolfing it down. It has had its fill but then suddenly as it is walking again it is weakening from what it's injected and its vision is getting blurry, it keeps turning around in disorientation over its blurriness and dizziness. But then suddenly turns and sees there is someone in front which is Silent Jim whom has two of his pistols out which both have silencer muzzles that are connected, and he is discharging bullets, making swiss cheese out of the creature's body. The creature is drenched with bloody holes of Jim making, some of those bullets they go right though and there are plenty of neon yellow green spatters all over the area and then the creature goes down. Silent Jim he then blows the smoke away from both pistols and then does a counterclockwise twirl on both and holsters them.

Another of the furry creatures is running a certain direction but suddenly a net is thrown right toward the creature and then the creature gets tackled by Greta. The creature goes down from Greta's fast momentum and then Greta she brings up her triton weapon and then plunges it right into the abdomen of the creatures that is trying to wrestle with the weapon, constantly going deeper and deeper into it's body and some traces of neon blue blood spirt out and the creature is puking out some of it, till it suddenly becomes still and silent and then goes to the ground.

There is one big furry antlered monstrosity that is covered in arrows two that have penetrated the side of its right thigh and a couple of mini arrows that have hit the right clavicle area. It opens its mouth to scream in pain but suddenly a mini poisoned arrow is shot right toward the roof of his mouth. The creature then slowly goes down as the poison goes straight into its blood stream and then it goes down.

Mabel puts down her bow and arrow and Adam his mini crossbow both look at each other and give a high five but then suddenly both hear loud screams up in the air which is nerve shattering. They both look up and see there is a series of Black Gargoyles like creatures with their bat like wings, jet black skin, and black eyes that are beating up in the air really fast and are trying to fly in and charge in on them both, mouth's barred and claws and talons razor sharp, ready to color them in their blood.

Adam realizes they must do something as each of the monstrosities are starting to gain on them and one of them swoops down. Adam sees this and then he grabs Mabel's back and gets her to dive with him to the ground. Both stay on the ground till the Black Gargoyle flies right past them and then back up in the air. Both get up and continue running, a couple more are starting to fly in for a capture or kill, but then Mabel and Adam they find they are running toward the edge of a hill they're on top of. Both jump and land on the ground as one again both Black Gargoyles they swoop in on them but miss once more. Both are on the ground and look up and know they got to keep running despite how tired both are. But then suddenly Adam remembers the iPod holder that Mabel has and he instantly takes out his iPod and then turns it on and puts it on one on songs that were download, not caring which one as he has no time to look, and turns the volume on the iPod to max.

Adam hands Mabel the iPod and then says, "Here hook it on to your remote."

"But what good will it…."

"Just do it, trust me."

Mabel she then puts the iPod on and soon everyone of the Black Gargoyles swoop in on both of them but Mabel is able to press the play button and suddenly there is a big sound wave blast that not just covers the upper atmosphere but almost most to the entire forest area. It is the theme song for "Happy Days." The song it hurts most of the gargoyles and it rains their flight pattern, some of them fall from the sky and a few of them land and get impaled on a few branches and trees that have branches that stick up. They along with the tree branches are caked in jet black ink blood and some as they are impaled puke and choke it out till they stop and are still.

A few of the Gargoyles can fight off the soundwaves of the iPod and then swoop in after both but their decent down and try to attack Mabel and Adam but not very well as the soundwave still hurt their ears. Mabel she the aims her wrist remote at them and with it presses the red button and unleashes lighting bolts come out and one of the bolts hits one of the Gargoyles that just explode into black liquid mass with wings and arts fling.

She then aims the remote at another and unleashes the same effect and the other Gargoyle also explodes and the black blood mass covers and falls toward the ground and trees. Adam with the mini crossbow in his hand he waits till one of them gets into range and then discharges his crossbow and the poisonous arrow it travels toward a Gargoyle whose mouth is gapped an the arrow it's tip goes into the mouth, grazes the roof of the mouth and goes right through to the back of the head. The Gargoyle instantly feels death as the poison courses toward its veins and he no longer can breathe, it plops to the ground. There are a couple more of the gargoyles that are moving toward both for the kill.

Both dive as the two black gargoyles make their swoop. Adam hides behind a tree and he then goes to one of his pouches on his combat vest and he takes out a grabber and rope. He then ties the rope to the tree securely and then he awaits the Gargoyle to make it's secondary pass on him and suddenly Adam whirls the grappler around and then when the Gargoyle gets close enough, Adam throws the hook and then the hook imbeds on the back of the creatures wing span.

The Black Gargoyle is struggling to stay in the air as well as move forward, but the hook keeps holding it back and tearing at the flesh and muscle of the wingspan which brings lots of pain toward the Gargoyle. Adam then comes out and takes out some throwing knives laced with poison and throws all six one by one which hits several points of the creatures body, three on the creatures wingspan, one on the leg, one on the rear, and one that goes straight to the top of his temple. The creature then stops struggling as the poison courses though and then just drops down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Mabel she then sees another switch on her remote and then she slides the red switch up and she sees on her gage it's at full power. And once the flying gargoyle gets close enough, she pops out and then delivers a super charged lighting punch which is glowing blue. The punch connects with the Black Gargoyle and makes it explode into Black goo and some of the goo covers the area and her a little. Adam then comes to her as they both see everything is clear and then both then give each other five knowing their both okay.

Everyone soon they all meet up near an area facing Dimond Lake and then everyone is breathing hard as they all have been running throughout most of the operation.

Talon says, "Is everyone alright."

Dipper says, "Yeah, we've taken care of one of that Witch's company."

Silent Jim says, "Same here."

Everyone else acknowledges their accomplished mission.

Talon says, "Alright good then that just leaves us with gray and disgusting to deal with, unfortunately I lost track of him back their has anyone else picked up its trail."

Suddenly Dipper realizes he can't move nor can most of the others.

Talon though quickly recites a chant and suddenly both Candy, Greta, and Mable they get whisked away, till all three come near trees and each of them get tied up, by the branches. Adam and Silent Jim feel a rumble and then suddenly one big pit opens and suddenly both fall in, they appear to be a nest of white albino snakes there are slithering all over them. Both Silent Jim and Adam stay very still and try to show no fear despite how much both hate snakes.

Soon only Talon, Dipper, and Wendy are standing, all three form a small semi circle and are prepared for The Grey Witch. But the Witch suppress them when it jumps down from the trees and lands in the middle of their circle. It immediately backhand Talon which knocks him hard to the side, it happens so quick before Talon could successfully block, he is knocked out. The witch then points his palm at Dipper before he could strike at it, which stops Dipper on his tracks, and he is pushed with great force and hits a small hill and he is unconscious. Wendy, she charges with both her hatchets coming toward the Witch, but the Witch just kicks Wendy knocking the wind out of her causing her to drop the hatchets and go to the ground.

The Grey Witch then looks toward Dipper with its black pooled eyes, it is then coming toward an unconscious Dipper about to open him up with his claws but then there is a throwing knife that passes straight through and it cuts the bridge of the Witch's nose. The Witch it reels from the pain and then looks and sees Talon whom is standing in a stance with his right arm out in front with his fingers wide and his right foot forward. He then retracts is right hand back to his side along with his foot to stand regularly.

Talon says, "How about taking me on."

Talon takes out his Chinese straight sword which was hidden behind his back and points it at The Grey Witch. The Grey Witch it looks at him with black pooled eyes and even does a little drooling, looking at hunger to kill Talon. Both then charge at one another and soon make contact, as Talon swings the sword but The Grey Witch with his long nails can block the blade.

As Talon and The Gray Witch clash. Suddenly with another swing Talon cuts his other razor nails but does it so deeply and hard that the nails on his left hand some of the broken stumps bleed out a droplet or two of blood. The Grey Witch then takes out a couple of his butcher cleavers that were concealed inside his robe and then swings at Talon with them but Talon he dodges by doing a jump twirl and then he does a few thrusts with the Chinese straight sword. Despite Talon having some speed and agility. The Grey Witch with his swings has strength and power as each swing almost looks as though it could create a deep gash on a tree, which is why Talon in his defensive mode sometimes shakes a bit from blocking the strikes as each almost knock him off balance.

Suddenly the Grey Witch executes one swing and it knocks Talon's sword out of his hand. Then the Grey Witch swings with his dirty cleaver on his right hand and as the swings comes toward him but then Talon immediately blocks it with his left bionic arm and the clever makes contact with the arm but it is lodged right into the bionic arm.

Talon immediately gives his arm with the metal coin disk on the side of his head a mental command to detach from body it suddenly does and Talon he falls to the ground and The Grey Witch is holding Talon's bionic arm with his meat clever but then as the The Grey Witch is approaching and starting to come close it then suddenly hears a beeping and it is Talon whom has given the bionic arm another mental command.

The Grey Witch whom is unfamiliar with the tech and beeping signal can't help but exercise curiosity and then suddenly the arm blow, Talon makes his body into a ball for cover from the explosion. It rocks the Grey Witch as it goes to the ground but momentarily it then gets up now has a blood black stump for his red hand and on the right side of his face there is a lot of gooey black flies, with some shrapnel pieces that are lodged on him, his right black eye gone and even part of his mouth which has one half completely obliterated and is just leaking out black blood and ooze.

But the Grey Witch looks at Talon with determination and rage and then puts both the bloody stump and his right hand toward Talon. The bloody stump then starts to produce a skeletal hand out of it and there are some strands of muscle that are starting to wrap around and make it full. Talon can't move as he suddenly starts to feel pain throughout his whole body, and he gets on his knees.

Meanwhile, Greta she is tied up to the vines that entrap her and then she suddenly breaks free of them with her super strength she pulls right through. She then sees Mabel and she then pulls the vines off her. They both come to Candy and Dracula whom are some sort of force shield that has trapped them, but Dipper and Wendy come, and Dipper recites a spell that he remembered from Talon's magic lessons. Both then unfreeze from their state and collapse on the ground as both are suddenly getting their blood flow back to normal speed. Silent Jim he can very slowly get his left hand to crawl toward Adam's right hand and then suddenly both disappear and then reappear in another area away from the snake pit near the rest.

The Grey Witch then just looks at Talon as he continues to have both his left flesh hand and right skeletal slight muscle hand both pointed to keep Talon where he is so the poison spell Talon breathed in will course right through his veins and travel to ever part of his body.

The Grey Witch says in a garbled and cold tone, "My gift to you."

It continues to hold him, Talon can barely think of the spell to counter his mind over matter, nor get to the universal antidote potion in his pouch. Suddenly a shuriken it travels and hits the Grey Witch on it's still gooey regenerating right temple. The grey Witch feels intense pain from the projectile blade lodged on him. The Grey Witch yells in pain and then Dracula he charges in for the attack and bites and scratches with its razor claws on its body behind his back. Greta throws her triton which connects right behind the Gray Witch's left thigh. Silent Jim he has his double magnums out and constantly shoots to put some holes in the Grey Witch. The Grey Witch starts to go down on its knees and is throwing up in pain.

Adam charges with his ninja go and makes a series of cut toward the Grey Witch's torso while in motion, but also takes out the Triton and swings it like a baseball bat toward the Grey Witch. The Triton prongs cut and graze right at the gooey bloody half of it's face and breaks the bone of the regenerating jaw, and the prongs also produce three deep gash lines on the clean portion of his face. Mabel then fires her blue Electro bolts from her remote at The Grey Witch and Candy she with her silver wrist gauntlet she fires a small rocket that travels and goes for the gooey part of The Grey Witch's face and it gets lodged there and then detonates which gets The Grey Witch flying and then hits a tree.

It is on the ground and it's not moving. Candy comes to Talon and then opens a pouch from her vest and gives him her universal antidote vial, Talon feels some life come back to him again and Candy along with Adam whom runs to him both help get him back on his feet. Everyone else continues to keep their eye on this witch, wondering it it's going to make a move or if they really killed it, despite the fact there is a black pool of blood that is covering the ground. But then suddenly the hands of the Grey Witch turn to fists and pound the ground hard and everyone is thrown to the ground. The Grey Witch then gets up and it has no face at all as there is just nothing but half of what is suppose to be a human skull, except this half of the skull is pitch black, and there is one eyeball that is functioning and it is yellow with a narrow black snake like pupil.

The other half of the Grey Witch is completely gone as the black blood just keeps coming down. It looks with it's one good eye at both Dipper and Wendy whom got up from the blast. The gray skinned witch chases after both Dipper and Wendy for both in raging hunger for his sacrifices. Both are running toward Dimond Lake which is iced over and covered with snow. The witch is taking great strides toward both as it gets near it soon reaches out it's handed a can use both to trip. They both go down on the ground and the Gray Witch then moves his hand a certain way and has both immobile where both Dipper and Wendy literally can't move not even their mouths.

The Gray Witch then looks at both of them with it's yellow snake like eyes and then spreads its arms apart and has a smile on it's face as it's getting ready to rip both of their guts out with its long nails. The Gray Witch gets closer and closer it's nails eager to disembowel them and his powers hungry for the longest time to grow. Bot then suddenly it stops and then it looks down on the ground and their suddenly he sees a five star pentagram with an arsenic symbol appear in a blue light and so do several others that are all around him within the circle and these symbols are now glowing. Crimson Talon/Darrien comes out and he has a wand which is pointed toward the Gray Witch.

The gray witch sees him and then tries to run out of the circle but is blocked off and it is scratching the field surrounding it, but it does no good as it just makes it stronger. Talon he then recites a spell in the Latin language and then suddenly the blue light shoots up and fire surrounds the Gray Witch. The fire never lets up as it constantly burns it but giving the witch's skin very little time to regenerate. And then suddenly the ice within the circle begins to crack, the Gray Witch is desperately trying to get out, but he can't as it then falls straight though the ice. As it goes down it suddenly turns to ice completely which the blue flame still flaring, and the Witch constantly burning from it just sinks down into the darkness of the lake with a still undiscovered bottom and burning straight to oblivion. Talon sees both Dipper and Wendy are still in a paralyzed state. Talon then recites another spell and moves his wand slightly to the right and then suddenly both Dipper and Wendy they can move again.

Dipper comes to Talon and says, "Thanks."

"Actually, I should thank both of you, the trap wouldn't have worked without your help."

Wendy then looks at the hole the spell has created for the ice and she looks to Talon.

"Is it dead?"

Talon says, "Yes, I knew one way to kill it, I entrapped and destroyed him with a spell of hot ice and with the churning water below, it cleansed this world of that unholy beast."

Dipper, Wendy and Talon soon rejoin everyone and then they all hike back to the cabin. Along the way Talon he then looks once again at the book and randomly tries to flip a section but then he can't' as he sees they're not moving.

Talon says, "What the…"

Dipper says, "What is it?"

Talon says, "There seems to be one half of the book stuck together."

Candy then comes and sees this and then she goes to one of the pouches on her vest and gives Talon a vile of unglue solvent of her making.

Talon says, "Thanks Candy."

He then carefully opens the vial and tips it down on the edges of the pages and the solvent liquid it drips down slowly on the edges and after Talon is done soaking up the edges, he then carefully moves one page on top and it loosens and Talon is able to turn each of the glued pages freely. All of them are looking at Talon as he is standing the book carefully.

Greta says, "What is it, don't keep up in suspense boyle."

Talon says, "It appears this book not just has dark magic but light magic also."

Dipper says, "Really so what kind of spells does it have."

Talon says, "Well, I only have read a few of these pages, but it has one thing you might all like."

Dipper says, "I don't' know."

Adam says, "Go for it bro?"

Dipper looks at Adam, Adam says, "What I want to know too."

Dipper sighs and says, "Sure, after everything else that's gone wrong this holiday, I'm use to it."

Talon he then recites a spell in the complicated for of an archaic language and then suddenly the cabin in front of them lights up in a multitude of colored light though the windows of the cabin. Everyone then comes close enough to the cabin to see through the windows and their eyes light up, they see the table where there is a big Christmas feast with, he Turkey, Ham, Roast Beef, Steak, Seafood, Mashed Potatoes, Cranberry Sauce and other things are all are on the dying room table. Even the deserts like Christmas Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, candy and any other goodies. There are red candles that light up the table and parts of the house. The Christmas Tree is lit and filled to the brim with presents underneath the tree.

Darrien Talon like everyone else is dazzled by the sight but then comes to his senses and says, "So, what are we standing here for let's get smashed or any other positive Christmas term you can think of, think of those and just party down!"

Adam says, "Yeah, and I got the perfect song to commigrate this."

Adam then once again goes to his iPod and turns on a tune and it's up on high, once again the song is the "Happy Days" theme.

Everyone around him groans and Dipper he looks at Adam with bemusement.

Dipper says, "Oh, Adam what does that song have to do with the season."

Adam says, "What, I mean it's December, Christmas time, a time of happiness and the month has plenty of them."

Everyone is about to slap Adam on the back of the head but then Dipper freezes his hand and says, "No, actually he makes a valid point and I actually kind of like that song."

Everyone then instead noogies Adam and laugh and then they all walk straight to the cabin but as each and everyone is coming in, Wendy stops and looks back and sees Dipper is outside and is looking at the cabin and most of the woods. Wendy she then runs toward Dipper.

Wendy says, "Dipper what's wrong."

Dipper he has a smile and says, "Nothing, everything is great."

He then takes a step toward her.

Dipper says, "You know something, lets do this every year, no matter what happens to us and how much things changed, lets always come together to celebrate this holiday together, because that is one thing that will never change, nor do I ever want it to."

Wendy, she has a bright smile on her face, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Both then hold hands and they go into the cabin to celebrate Christmas with their family and the many more to come.

THE END

Author's Note: This is my sixth story in the ongoing series I've created but also you can say it's sort of the second in what I call the Christmas Terror series. I honestly never thought I would ever write another Yuletide horror story, but I have; to me there is something fascinating about the yang side of the holiday. I was mainly inspired to do this story from the SCP 4666 The Yuletide Man; the original plan was this story was going to be a loose crossover with the SCP, but I couldn't make it pan out. Also was inspired by some unexplained mysteries on witches houses in certain forests, I put both together and well there you go. But also, just wanted to create another Christmas story on the importance of always celebrating the holiday and doing it with family. By this story the Mystery Shack Investigators are an extensive family. But also this story was also a small way to hint at an expanded universe, as Silent Jim from the "Demon Hunters" films I made somewhat of a regular in this series; (on a side note he's in his teens in this version, just to avoid confusion) I always felt that the world Dipper and Mabel inhabit was a big one in which anything can happen and is possible. How much bigger is this world/universe Dipper and Mabel inhabit really is, will there be a third volume, and all the other questions; well like any Christmas gift you're just going to have to find out. This is me from the Falls signing off.

Map of the Falls

Freshmen Year

Unholy Night

Into the Demon Night

Junior Year

God's of the Dirt

Senior Year

Journey into the Dreamscape

Hell's Depths

Red Christmas

Non-Canon/Connected Stand Alone Stories

Lock Down

Deadly Games

Gravity Falls Ransom

Christmas Terror Series

1\. Unholy Night

2\. Red Christmas


End file.
